Soulmates
by gleekyxklainerxkurtx188
Summary: Kurt H. 18yo after losing his mom, now his dad is slowly dying, with no choice Kurt has to fulfill his dad last dying wish to see Kurt married & well taken care of. Walter A. Burt's old friend takes it on himself to do that, making Kurt and his only son Blaine 24yo to tie the knot. with no choice, the boys agree to the arrange marriage, embarking on their new life & love MPREG
1. Prologue

**A/N: So… yeah a new fanfic, but fear not, I've already written its future chp, this fanfic is actually based on a very famous drama, since most of you know I'm from Pakistan, and for those of you who are from Pakistan or know this story is based on the drama called** _ **HUMSAFAR**_ **a very famous novel interpreted into a drama. I know this is very unorthodox for me to write a fanfic based on a** _ **Pakistani**_ **drama but fear not… if you trust me, and if you like my stories, I promise you will love this story as much as I love it.**

 **It's full of romance, drama, angst and of course since this is a Klaine fanfic it obviously would be a tad bit different from the actual drama. So bear with me, and I promise you won't be disappointed =)**

* * *

 **Prologue: Time for Miracles?**

Kurt Hummel never imagined his life would turn out to be like this. It seems like yesterday, he was laughing in his mother's arms as they sat outside their small house' backyard, his father ticking his sides; eliciting the giggled and squeals from his only son. That was such a wonderful day, but that was 10 years ago. It was 10 years ago when Kurt Hummel's family was complete.

Kurt was a miracle child, his father and mother had little and not enough money but still managed to maintain a happy life, Kurt was a premature baby, the delivery happened on such short notice, Kurt's heart was failing, he was dying… it was a miracle that saved both Kurt and his mother Elizabeth. He was his father's miracle. He was also not like many other boys, he was undoubtedly born with a reproduction tract, something rare but not a big news, many boys had that nowadays; but that only made Kurt even more special.

Burt Hummel swore that day he would do whatever it took to keep his son and wife happy, he never loved anyone more than he loved his family. The day Burt held his tiny baby in his hands, his son looking so fragile and weak but still the biggest miracle that came into his life, he looked over his wife and they both shared a kiss, before gazing down at their beautiful baby boy.

At that moment their family was complete, it wasn't until 8 years later, during the sunny day, while his dad was tickling him, Kurt felt his mom's hands release his body, he turned around and saw her mom choking before she collapsed on the grass underneath them. Kurt will never forget that day, he remembers how he clutched his father's hand when the doctor came outside to inform Burt, Kurt knew when the doctor whispered in Burt's ear and said _'I'm sorry'_ Kurt knew that very moment; his family would never be together again. That was the day Elizabeth Hummel passed away.

Though Burt tried to hide his sadness for the sake of his son, Kurt knew Burt cried every night after his mother's death, he could see it on his dad's face even he forced a brave smile for Kurt.

Kurt's life revolved around his father, his father was his anchor, his only hope and his only family. They developed a very close bond over the years. Burt had decided to move to LA, California, for the sake of his son, he wanted them to start fresh, so Burt started working for a man name Walter Anderson, a business man, he was an entrepreneur owned several car trading companies all across USA, and Walter was also an old college friend of Burt. So upon hearing the tragic news of his wife, Walter offered Burt a job to work with him as his PA, it wasn't the most highly paid job but Burt managed to get Kurt whatever he wanted.

They lived in an apartment building near to the Anderson Enterprise. Kurt didn't like change but he knew his father was only doing this for him so he managed to be happy for his father. As time passed Burt found out his son was gay, and did nothing but show acceptance and love towards his son. He loved him unconditionally and would protect him from anything and everything.

But sadly everyone had an expiration date, Kurt just wished it wouldn't be too soon, but life again wasn't too good to him. Kurt was 18 years old, he was sitting in his French class when his teacher and counselor called him outside of class and informed him his father had a heart attack. Kurt had immediately rushed to the hospital straight from school. He found Mr. Anderson standing in the hospital waiting room, Kurt always thought highly of his family, mostly… because Kurt would never be able to match with their standard, and they were practically millionaires.

Mr. Anderson saw Kurt coming inside the waiting room and walked towards him. Kurt knew he looked horrible, tears streamed down his face; he was trying hard not to fall to his knees and cry his eyes out. Walter placed a gentle hand on Kurt's shoulder "I-is he… is my dad going to be alright?"

"It's best you hear it from the doctor son, he's alright, but I don't think he has much time" Walter told him, his face worried, the moment he saw Kurt gasp and cover his face as he let out a sob, Walter placed his arm around Kurt's shoulder to comfort him. He thought of Kurt as his own son, he knew how tough it is on the young boy, especially after losing one parent and the verge of losing another.

"Walter, will do something for me?" Burt whispered hoarsely to his friend, while he held his son's hand, who was silently crying no matter how much Burt told him to be brave

"Anything buddies…" Walter said, placing his hand on Burt's shoulder.

Burt looked at Kurt when he said "I just want to see my son taken care of, I want to see him get married, please, and that's my only wish"

"Dad-?" Kurt began but Burt cut him off and said "I want to see you get married, son, that's the only thing I want to see before I die" everyone was silent. Kurt and Walter were looking at Blaine with a bewildered expression at Burt's confession. Kurt wanted to protest, he didn't know that was something his dad wanted let alone would make him do. But even then Kurt would do _anything_ to make his dad happy.

Walter on the other hand was left speechless but even then a sudden idea came in his mind and he didn't think about it before he exclaimed "he can marry Blaine!"

"What?" both the father and son said.

Walter took a deep breath to compose himself and yes, he knew that what he was thinking was a good idea, he knew this was the right decision so he said more confidently this time "Blaine… my son, he's gay and 4 years older than Kurt, I know that he will take care of Kurt"

Burt nodded, Walter began discussing plans for the marriage to take place as soon as possible because in all honesty Burt didn't have much time. The event would have to take place tomorrow or day after tomorrow. None of them asked how Kurt was feeling. He sat there clenching his father's hand in his, he was silent. This was too much, it was too soon, first his mother, now his father, and what was Kurt left with, having to marry someone he barely even had a proper conversation with besides greeting, and knowing that he was carrier, eventually have his child, all the while just for his father's happiness. Kurt knew the moment he got married to the guy his life would be over. Hell, his life will be over the day his father… passes away. Kurt swallowed hard, willing his tears to go away as he thought.

 _Do this for your Daddy, Kurt; make him happy, he matters more than what you want, fulfill his wish, be with him, it doesn't matter that soon you will be long lost within yourself, you will lose everything and will have to force yourself to be with a guy, not only 4 years older than you but someone who you don't even know… do it for your Dad… don't cry…_

Kurt looked up to see his father smile tiredly at him, his smiled held promise, support and love, Kurt nodded, knowing very well the adults were waiting for Kurt's answer on the marriage; swallowing hard he said "okay"

The moment that word left Kurt's lips, Kurt Hummel's life was about to change… what he didn't know the complications his new life will bring to him.

The new life with the man name Blaine Anderson… the man who himself had no idea that his father had went behind his back and was about to make him marry Kurt.


	2. Chapter 1: Unexpected Proposals

**A/N: READ LAST AURTHOR NOTE PLEASE!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Unexpected Proposals**

Blaine Anderson, son and future owner of a multi-millionaire company the Anderson Enterprise. He had it all, the wealth, a wonderful family, hardworking father, loving mother who did everything for Blaine, random hook ups… let's face it Blaine Anderson was the sexiest young entrepreneur in LA. Everyone wanted him, whether it was for work or sex. He had it all… but he had no love life, he hated that, maybe it was because of his on and off again relationship with his mother's friend's son, Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian was a very close family friend. He was no doubt stunning, and everyone loved him, his parents and his friends. He worked alongside Blaine in his father's company; Walter's friendship with the Smythe was made over business matters. And it was not too long that Cecilia Smythe and Jane Anderson became great friends.

As for Blaine and Sebastian, they used to flirt and one eventful night of the company's New Year's party, downing glasses of champagne Blaine found himself in Sebastian's arms as they fucked throughout the night.

After that they tried doing relationship, but it didn't work, not for Blaine at least, Sebastian loved him, he even said that, but Blaine never developed those feelings for him, no matter how he tried, he just didn't see himself with Sebastian in the future. So he ended it before Sebastian would go way over his head with the relationship, for him Sebastian will always be his best friend, but the feelings for him just weren't there.

Sebastian was pissed no doubt when Blaine ended it, but he didn't back down in trying to get Blaine back.

Blaine's life was always a roller coaster ride. But he didn't expect it to change so drastically too soon.

* * *

Now Blaine sat in his dad's office, his mother by his side, waiting for his dad to come back from the hospital. He had gotten a call from his Dad about an emergency family meeting, he heard about the accident of Burt Hummel, another old friend of his father.

He knew the Hummel family well. They weren't exactly the type family Blaine associated with. In all honesty Blaine lived a high -class life, he paid little attention to the middle class people. So he had a very vague interaction with the Hummel's. He knew that Burt had lost his wife and moved to LA when his father offered him a job; he also knew he had only one son. The infamous Kurt Hummel.

Blaine had only seen him from afar. And he didn't like him one bit, he had a certain snark to him, the way he looked down at the high-class people, with his head held high; it made Blaine feel like the kid thought he was better than everyone; no doubt the boy was stunning, really beautiful, tall, lean and perfect set of blue eyes. But he again was from a middle-class family. Blaine's mother however, pitied them, she always have had high standards, whether it was for her or her only son. In some point Blaine knew the person responsible for coaxing him to date Sebastian was none other than his own mother. She was really close to Sebastian's mother, Clara. Blaine had no issue with her mother's relationship with Mrs. Sebastian, but sometimes her mother overbearing attitude with her wanting Blaine to marry Sebastian set him on edge. Even though he made his intention clear on not to marry Sebastian anytime soon. He loved his mother, of course he would do what she wanted and he knew she had best intentions for him. But he just wasn't so sure what _he_ himself wanted.

Little did he know when his father entered the office, looking distraught and upset; he hadn't expected to hear such alarming news.

Walter had rushed into his office, closing the door behind him "Burt is dying… he doesn't have much time to live" he told his wife and son as he walked over to the whiskey bottle and poured himself a much needed glass.

Jane frowned, acting that the news upset her for the sake of her husband "oh, that's so sad, I'm sorry to hear that, dear" Blaine just gave her a once over, detecting the lack of interest in his mother's voice.

Walter ran a hand over his face and turned to his family walking behind his desk to sit down he took a deep breath before he broke the news to them "that's the reason why I called you here, the thing is, as you both know; Burt and I have been friends for over 20 years, and we go way back, even when we lost contact he still is like a brother to me. You all know he has only one child, and you know how tragic their family past is… so Burt asked me to do one thing as his _dying_ wish…"

"Walter… where are you going with this?" Jane asked trying really hard not to get angry, she knew what her husband was about to tell Blaine, she just prayed it wasn't what she was thinking.

"what I'm trying to tell you is that he asked me that he wants to see his son' taken care of, and by taken care of he wants him to get married" Walter said, staring directly at Blaine, who seemed to be lost in thought as he stared aimlessly at his hands. He couldn't understand what exactly his dad was trying to tell him, but he had a feeling he will not like it one bit.

Jane frowned and said "oh! So that's simple we can easily find some middle class boy's who'd marry the kid and-"

"It's not that simple! Kurt has the carrier gene, and he already has a tough life including soon to be losing his only family member, and I don't want Burt to pass away knowing his son isn't safe. So I've taken the decision already, we all know that arrange marriages have been going on a lot lately so… Blaine?"

"Yes, dad?" Blaine said, his heart racing and his facial expression stone cold he knew what his father was about to say was going to change his life forever, he knew what was about to happen.

"I've decided to marry Kurt… with you" Walter said, holding his breath for a reaction.

"WHAT?! No! Absolutely not! My only son will not marry some dumb low class boy who lives in a cramped apartment and goes to a _community college_! Hell! Has a pregnancy gene! No, this is where I draw the line, Walter!"

Walter slammed his hand on the desk, startling his wife, as he got up and said sternly "you will not talk about his son like that and it's not up for discussion, my decision is final! And it's not about you it's about Blaine's decision…"

Blaine sighed, he hated to upset his dad, he always had a fragile condition… the thing with Walter Anderson was, five years back, his dad was diagnosed with cancer, with luck and a lot of medical bills and very expensive vigorous treatment, the cancer was cured. But those months of his father's chemo, and surgery were one of the most nerve racking months for the Anderson family. Yes, Blaine knew his dad was in good hands, but he couldn't lose him.

Even after Walter recovered he was advised not to stress or over burden himself, one of the many reasons why Blaine had taken over his Dad's company to carry on his work.

So now answering to his dad was harder than Blaine thought,

"I don't want to get married, dad, you know I don't want a relationship, besides the last relationship mom forced me into with Sebastian didn't work out, how do you think this arrange marriage will?"

"listen, son… you know I love you and your mother very much, and you know all my life I've done nothing but support you and your decision, but you know that all I want is to see you married as much as your mother, and I can imagine the position Burt is in, it could have been me in his place. I know that Kurt isn't exactly your _first_ choice, and I know he doesn't come from a well off family and that he is 18. But his gene is special, and he has been through a lot, he is bright, gentle and very well-mannered kid; I love the kid as he is my own and I trust _you_ and _only you_ to fulfill Burt's last wish, because I know you have a good heart and I know he will be in good hands with you. Kurt is young and innocent; he lost his mother when he 8 and now losing his dad is going to be a big impact on him. I just want the best for my best friend; I wouldn't have offered this if I knew this would be bad for you. It's all up to you now, Blaine"

Blaine swallowed hard, he wanted to yell and say no, but he just couldn't, he pitied Kurt, he did feel terribly bad for the guy, but this was all happening too fast;

"What did Kurt say to all of this?"

"He said okay to the marriage" Walter told his son.

Jane rolled her eyes, crossing her arms and looking bitterly at her husband and son "of course he'd say okay, who wouldn't want to marry my son or get to live in a high class society after coming from such a pathetic little household "

" _ **Enough, Jane!**_ I would not let you disrespect my friend or his son like this" Walter warned her.

Blaine was torn, he tuned out from listening to his parents argue. Too much was going through his head. Arrange marriage, death, pregnancy gene, middle class, 18 year old kid… no home, and no family.

All in all Blaine did feel bad for the poor kid… but _marriage_ was not a solution, at least not for him, he already turned down one person who actually did matter to him and now _Kurt_ , someone who he barely even had a decent conversation or any conversation at all with.

And neither he had a choice, he didn't want to marry some 18 year old kid fresh out of some community college. Hell he didn't want a freaking relationship let alone a life bonding contract!

But Blaine had to respect his father's decision, he loved his dad very much, and he knew that someday he did had to get marry eventually, even if that person had to be not Blaine's usual standards; so regardless of how Blaine felt torn about this and wasn't exactly confident so to say, he knew what he had to do, he just had to trust his father … even though deep down he hated it.

"Okay" Blaine said.

"What did you say?!" Jane asked, her face fuming with anger.

"I said okay, I'll marry Kurt, if it makes you and Mr. Hummel happy" Blaine said his voice tight and restraint, trying to keep a brave face even though deep down he was dying inside to scream 'no'.

* * *

 **A/N: so her we have it, a quick view from Blaine's side. So to sum it all up and to answer your questions…**

 **Blaine high class, high standard, ex is Sebastian who is still in love with Blaine, Blaine's mom friends with Sebastian's mom; they both wanted their only sons to get married. Unfortunately Blaine's dad had other plans. Blaine's dad also a cancer survivor and Blaine even though is torn and still unsure says yes to the marriage…**

 **I know its complicating-ish and the whole arrange marriage thing etc… but in this fic is AU that the time or society they live in is the class system like that high class married high class etc, and that's why in this AU fic Arrange marriage is this new part of the society to marry in class system etc. So hate it love it? Let me know, I appreciate feedback.**

 **Also if you don't like the arrange marriage shin-ding then you are reading the wrong fic, BUT I assure you this fic isn't the whole Stockholm syndrome or crazy falling in love have a baby arrange marriage fic, its genre is drama for a reason, and it really is worth reading cause of the original book its based on=)**

 **you can follow me on twitter to get news on my updates or anything else regarding the stories, I love to get to know my readers:)**


	3. Chapter 2: Confessions & Meeting

**A/N: Hello my lovely readers! Thank you all so much for your reviews and support, really makes me happy you guys like the story so far, hope I do justice to the original drama/book it's based on=)**

 **So I'm sorry for the delay in update, I had an electro-surgery, plus 9 injections just a day before, including work, so I was a bit caught up. So If there is any mistake or typo please ignore it, I'll proof-read it later.**

 **Enjoy the chapter and let know what you think =D**

 **IF you want to watch the TV show you can find its subtitle version on Youtube as the name of Humsafar (total 23 episodes) or on**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Confessions & Meeting**

November 17th. Two days after Walter and Burt had taken the decision of having their son's tie the knot. Burt was discharged from the hospital, but still needed a wheel chair, After Walter graciously paid for the doctor's fees, even though Kurt protested. Walter insisted on Burt to stay at the Anderson mansion in Beverley Hills, since that Kurt would inevitably move there after the wedding.

Since the wedding was on short notice. Walter invited his closest relatives and friends that included the Smythe family, considering the Hummel's didn't have anyone to invite for the rushed wedding. Kurt's stuff was moved from his apartment as well as Burt's. Everything was taken care of by Walter. Kurt still hadn't talked to Blaine ever since the day at the hospital when he agreed to the marriage, deep down Kurt felt like he was choking, things were moving so fast, even though he was thankful to his future father-in-law for paying for Burt's fees, he knew there was no point… his dad was dying, Kurt was just left waiting.

Walter did tell his future son in law that Blaine had agreed to the marriage; Kurt knew he probably did because maybe his father bribed him or he just pitied him. Either way it made Kurt feel even low about himself than before, everyone pitied him; Kurt had never felt so lost and lonely his entire life as he did now. He wheeled his father inside the mansion with Walter leading them towards one of the many guest rooms where Burt was going to stay in.

On their way they met Jane Anderson, Kurt's future mother in law; she had a tight smile on her face as she hugged Kurt with too much enthusiasm to seem true, he knew she was faking it, if there was one thing Kurt was good at and that was reading people. So instead of saying anything he politely smiled and greeted her, knowing his mother taught him well to behave kindly with others regardless of what situations were. But even so, Kurt had still yet to meet Blaine Anderson himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, Blaine was in a problem of his own, he was currently locked up in his room knowing very well that the Hummel family had just moved in not too long ago, but he was unable to do anything about it because Sebastian came over as soon as he heard the news; which Sebastian did not take it easily.

"You think this is a fucking joke? You know how I feel about you! And even then you are willing to dump _me_! Someone who actually _loves you_ and tell him you don't want relationships while on the other hand you are marrying a fucking charity case!" Sebastian yelled, pushing Blaine away from him when he tried to reach a hand out towards his ex to comfort him.

Blaine sighed and watched Sebastian get up from his bed as he began to pace the room, clearly upset just as Blaine had expected him to be "Sebastian, come on… you are still my best friend, you know it's not my fault, I'm being forced into this, it's not like I had a choice"

Sebastian stomped his foot as he said "you did Blaine! You are just too pathetic to be easily manipulated. Now that fucking kid is going to weave into your heart and you are going to knock up that kid and have a happily ever after while I'm left with what? Nothing"

"please don't talk about him like that" Blaine said, flinching at Sebastian's word, it wasn't like he was defensive about the kid, he just knew that Kurt had suffered enough as it is; regardless of how much Blaine hated the situation he was put in, he still didn't like anyone saying such mean words to someone who had very little to begin with.

"Why? You love him? You don't even fucking know the brat" Sebastian said as Blaine approached him.

Blaine rolled his eyes, his hands balling into fists, he thought Sebastian would at least try to understand his situation, instead it all backfired "well I'm marrying that brat! And you or I can't do anything about it so for god sakes stop yelling at me! Do you understand that I am getting _married_ something I didn't even planned or wanted. So instead of arguing with me, I'd appreciate you being supportive and caring like my best friend is supposed to be" Blaine cried out, covering his face in his hands sitting back down on his bed, desperately trying to get a hold of his emotions.

Sebastian frowned, he didn't like this one bit, on one side he was still madly in love with Blaine, who was going to marry some kid who he never knew of, hell, was some pathetic middle class dweeb who Blaine was forced to marry; but he also cared about his best friend. He just wanted Blaine to himself, why was life so hard on him. Sebastian plopped down beside Blaine and placed an arm around Blaine, deciding his best friend needed him; at least showing he cared about him might just convince Blaine that he loved him a lot , "I'm sorry, tiger, just… it's really hard, and this just happened so fast, it was yesterday you were still single and tomorrow you are going to get married, it all happened so quickly that I kind of lost my cool… either way, I'm here for you… you know that right?"

Blaine sighed and removed his hands from his face and leaned into Sebastian, he nodded and whispered "I know"

* * *

Kurt had just help his father lay down in bed; he tucked him in, and kissed his forehead after giving him his medicines. He was still praying for a miracle that his dad might just survive, he didn't believe in God, but he was too desperate to not lose his dad.

He moved around the huge guest room which was almost as big as the size of his old apartment, this was his new house now. Kurt already felt like a stranger here, he looked at the tailored suit hanging on the closet door; the suit Walter ordered after the emergency wedding arrangement he made. Kurt unzipped the bag and ran his hands over the fine, expensive fabric. The little things like these made Kurt's heart ache. Kurt loved fashion, he dreamed that someday he'll become a famous designer and live a glorious high life, and build a better future for his dad and him. But look at him now… dropped out of college, barely any friend, or close relative he was associated with. And now 18, soon to be married, and possibly have to carry some man's child, while he watched his dad pass away.

Pushing the uneasy thoughts out of his mind, Kurt heard a knock on the bedroom door, he quickly zipped up the bag and fixed his H&M sweater, he didn't realize he was crying quietly until the person who knocked came inside the room and the first thing he said was "are you okay? You are crying"

"wha- oh _shit_ " Kurt said under his breath, his face getting heated from being caught crying, by none other than Blaine Anderson himself, the same man who he just had a first time encounter with who was his soon to be husband.

Blaine looked away from Kurt, he didn't expect to walk in on Kurt crying, he didn't even think of going to meet Kurt, it was his dad who came to inform Sebastian his parents were calling him, when Blaine decided he might as well get this done with to avoid many casualties and awkwardness, when he walked down the aisle and said his vows to the boy.

"Hi… um, I'm Blaine… I-uh you probably know that" Blaine said trying hard to make this less awkward then it already was, but failing miserably, Blaine looked around the guest room, and spotted Kurt's dad sleeping on the bed. Blaine cleared his throat and asked "he… how is he?"

"Better as much as he can be at this stage" Kurt whispered trying to keep his voice down not to disturb his father. Blaine saw the sadness cross Kurt's facial expression, he could vaguely tell the new tears clouding Kurt's eyes. He took a few hesitant steps towards Kurt, stopping only a few feet from him when he said "I'm sorry about your dad… I really am"

"I'm sorry you have to deal with my problems" Kurt said bitterly, he didn't even know why he said this, maybe it was the anger inside him of being forced to marry and lose his family all at once, that got to him, it wasn't his intention to say that to Blaine but he couldn't help it.

He averted his gaze from his father's sleeping figure and for the first time looked properly at Blaine. He was gorgeous. He really was, perfectly styled hair covered in gel, his eyes the color of hazel and honey, skin perfectly tanned and toned, he was an inch shorter than Kurt but nevertheless gorgeous still… and deserved better than what Kurt was.

Blaine on the other hand _saw_ Kurt for the first time up close. He was breathtaking, yes he was wearing cheap clothing definitely not something Blaine would wear anything less than designer, but even then, the way Kurt wore a brave face, his cute upturn nose, full pink lips and rosy cheeks, perfectly jutted jawline and those stunning electric blue eyes… Blaine was left speechless, though in his mind he thought ' _well at least my husband is good looking, thank god_!' Blaine knew that was a pathetic thing to say. But staring at Kurt up close suddenly made him nervous. After all Kurt was just a _kid_ and a drop out college freshman. He knew little of life, yet having to face so many hardships and now was arranged to marry Blaine.

"look I appreciate your concern but wouldn't you want to spend your last day of freedom with your friends before you have to marry someone who you probably wouldn't want" Kurt said sharply, suddenly feeling as if he was being judged by Blaine the way he was looking at Kurt, it suddenly made him feel insecure and made him defensive.

Blaine cleared his throat and didn't say anything else, they weren't even married yet and Blaine could tell Kurt would not be easy to deal with, he pitied him for sure, but he didn't like that defensive attitude of Kurt. Blaine nodded and whispered "I'll see you at the altar… goodnight, Kurt" and left. Leaving behind the feeling he got when he locked eyes with Kurt.

Those eyes held so much in them that Blaine wanted to know more about this kid. Though Blaine knew that soon he'd be married to some stranger… but something about him made Blaine's insides turn, he didn't know what. Was it attraction or loathing… either way, he finally met the kid he would marry tomorrow.

A boy he would be tied with forever.

* * *

 **A/N: okay so there you have it, next chapter update next week! Hope you liked it, let me know what you think =)**


	4. Chapter 3: The Wedding

**A/N: so yeah I'm back with the update, I'm so sorry for the delay. A lot is happening in my life right now. I'm anemic so I need like these Iron Infusions in my blood to keep me healthy so that took a lot of my time, so I basically just stuck to reading TLOS again. (which btw completely off topic, but this still gets to me that I tweeted about this and Chris replied to that tweet saying 'So happy to hear that sending you lots of smiles and love ox" so yeah that gets me every time that he is such a wonderful human being and I love him so much he makes me days better by just existing 3**

 **Anyway, then my brother and sister who came home after staying abroad for a long time. First my sister ended up having to go through a surgery and then I found out my brother has a tumor… so yeah my life is literally in a downward spiral with my brother surgery next week.**

 **So incase my updates get delayed, this is the reason why, so please excuse me for the delayed updates as well as any typos in my chapters, I'm trying very hard to get this stuff to you all as quickly as possible.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Wedding**

Kurt stared at himself in the mirror, feeling as if he might either faint or throw up. It wasn't that he didn't like his suit, or that he was nervous. It was because he felt like everything was closing in on him because he was being forced to join his hand in marriage with a person like Blaine.

So far from what Kurt has noticed about Blaine, was that he had this ego, probably from the riches and the high class society he lived in as for Kurt, standing in Blaine's present not only made him feel small, it made him feel weak, pathetic, downgraded and nothing more than a pathetic charity case of a kid with not much money to live by and not many options of chasing the dreams he always wanted.

He looked at himself in the mirror, seeing tears prickling in his eyes, here stood a guy, barely even a proper adult, dressed in an expensive tailored suit, hair styled and dressed to impress. But this wasn't Kurt Hummel; this was someone who Kurt didn't even know who the person in the mirror was. Kurt felt so lost, so scared and above all… desperate to run. He wished he could just run… run away from his life, his problems and this wedding. He remembered all the dreams he once had, about making it to New York with his best friends. Being the top designer in vogue and finally be able to support his father financially 100% that his father never had to work ever for someone else.

But now all that was over, his father was dying… and it was time to walk down the aisle. He heard a knock on the door and one of the maid's informed him it was time. Kurt hurriedly wiped his tears and straightened his tie, taking a deep shaky breath he stared down at the ground as the maid escorted him in the veranda that led to the aisle where the wedding was taking place in one of the Anderson Estate largest garden area. He could hear soft music playing outside in the garden, he saw his father coming towards him with the help of his wheelchair, and Burt managed to get out of the chair even though Kurt protested but he insisted on walking his only child down the aisle properly.

As the wedding march began to play, Kurt held his father's arm tightly and let his dad lead him down the aisle. Kurt didn't dare look up from the white satin aisle he could tell from the slight whispers that there probably were many people there, and most of all Kurt didn't want to look at Blaine.

When he reached the end Burt handed his son to Blaine's waiting hand. Kurt wanted to scream and just hold his father close and not go to Blaine but he let the latter take his hand as he pulled him beside Blaine.

The priest began to start the wedding. Kurt tuned out; his hand sweating as he pulled his hand out of Blaine's, not wanting to touch him, because he could already feel tears forming in his eyes when the priest began to announce their vows.

Kurt was so lost in his thoughts he didn't even hear the Blaine say 'I Do' and didn't hear the priest asking him "do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

That wasn't until Blaine took his hand and whispered "Kurt, are you okay?"

Kurt instantly panicked and muttered 'I do'

After that, the priest announced them Husbands, Kurt's heart sank when he heard the word 'You May Kiss' he felt Blaine take both his hands and turn him to face each other, Kurt didn't dare look up. So Blaine took a deep breath and cupped Kurt's cheek, lifting his face to force eye contact, and he didn't know why but seeing the tears in Kurt's eyes before they kissed. Blaine felt like either this was the biggest mistake ever, or he was just too full of himself thinking his life is ruined marrying a kid but just seeing those electric blue eyes with tears, he knew he wasn't the only one that felt that. So to avoid any drama, Blaine brushed his lips against Kurt's, he could feel Kurt's lips tremble so he quickly gave him a chaste kiss and let the guests applaud.

After that was done, Blaine could feel Kurt's hand tighten around his own. He knew Kurt needed space; he needed to leave this place. So without giving it any thought, Blaine whispered to his dad "I'm just going to take him inside and let him have some space, I'll bring him to the reception"

Walter nodded and told the guest to head to the main hall in the mansion for the reception. As all the guests left for the reception Blaine saw Sebastian standing there in the crowd, he was glaring at Kurt. Blaine quickly led Kurt and himself out of the garden and inside. As soon as they were inside Kurt freed his hand from Blaine and leant against the wall, taking deep breaths. Blaine stood their awkwardly not knowing what to do for the kid… actually his husband now.

Blaine walked closer to Kurt and said "Hey, um, do you need a glass of water, or-"

"I-I'm fine… let's just go to the reception" Kurt said, he instantly started to compose himself, worriedly trying to fix his suit and wipe his tears, with shaky hands. Blaine could tell Kurt was close to hyperventilating so he took matters into his own hands. He took Kurt's shaky hands into his own, making Kurt look at him, tears streaming down his rosy cheeks, his chest rising rapidly. That very moment, Blaine had to admit he's never seen someone look so innocent. so _pure_ … Kurt looked away when Blaine kept staring at him. Taking a deep breath Blaine raised a hand and wiped Kurt's cheeks saying "relax, you look… amazing, Kurt… It's going to be okay"

Kurt swallowed hard and nodded, Blaine took that as a sign and extended a hand to Kurt, leading them towards the reception, Kurt sighed and said under his breath "I don't think it ever will be"

What Kurt didn't know is that Blaine heard him…

* * *

The reception went smoothly, guests congratulated the couple, even though Kurt tried to avoid them as much as he could, not saying a word or speaking to anyone or his father who kept asking Kurt if he was alright. Kurt suppressed a forced smile whenever his father addressed him, even though deep down he wanted to cry.

He told Blaine he was going to sit, though he doubted Blaine heard him because it was barely a whisper.

Blaine however turned around and saw Kurt walk straight to Burt's wheelchair and sit beside him, taking his Dad's hand in his tightly.

It wasn't until an hour or two later, that guests slowly began to leave. Kurt didn't know how much time had passed until it was his dad who said "okay bud I think I'm going to go to my room now and rest"

Kurt looked up and outside the windows to see it was way past sundown, because it was dark outside.

"Kurt? You are okay, right?" Burt asked worriedly eyeing his son carefully who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay dad; I'll take you to the room I think I'm going to sleep now"

"You aren't going to sleep in the guest room anymore Kurt, your room is with Blaine now"

"wh-what?" Kurt's face paled… room, with Blaine… that meant Blaine was probably expecting to have sex with Kurt on their _wedding_ night, and take his virginity. _Oh no, oh god this can't be happening_ Kurt thought, his bottom lip trembling.

"bud, hey its okay, I'm right here, and Blaine is too" Burt assured his son, even though even he knew Kurt was panicking inside.

* * *

It wasn't until Kurt had insisted to take his dad to his room and settle him down in his bed when he heard a knock on the door to see Blaine standing there, his bowtie, opened as well as the top button of his shirt, he looked tired and emotionally drained as much as Kurt. Blaine cleared his throat and looked up at Kurt,

"I had the maid move your clothes, and the rest of your personal items to my room"

"o-okay" Kurt said, swallowing hard he kissed his dad's forehead and turned the lights off before exiting the room and closing the door behind him. He turned around and began to follow Blaine up the grand stairs of the mansion towards where his _husband's_ room was.

Blaine stopped behind a double door, and said "so yeah, this is the room, mine… and now yours too" He stepped inside and opened the door for Kurt to come inside, before closing the door behind him making Kurt jump at the sound. Kurt looked around the bed room; it was bigger than his old apartment to say the least, with a whole entire wall on the right side of the room, covered in windows from the ceiling to the floor, a door lead out to a private balcony. There was a grand king size double bed in the center of the room, as well as a couch that faced the window side and the wall where the 60" TV was placed along with a bookshelf.

The room was grand, nothing like Kurt had seen before, there were two other doors in the room which Kurt guessed probably led to a dressing and walk in closet and the other for a bathroom.

Blaine watched Kurt, silently looking around his room, sighing he finally broke the silence and said "we can change the furniture if you want, that's not an issue, you can do whatever you want here, it yours now too"

"No… It's… fine" Kurt said quietly, Kurt walked over to the bed, taking a deep breath he decided it's best to just let Blaine get done with him and have his way with him quickly and quietly rather than talk to him about it. So when Blaine saw Kurt stop in front of the bed, shucking of his suit jacket quietly and when he saw his reach for his pants with shaking hands and tears rolling down his cheek, he rushed over to Kurt and said "stop, stop Kurt"

"wh-what…?" he said to Blaine, looking up at him in shock when Blaine pulled his hands away from where he was trying to unbutton his tailored pants.

"what are you doing?" Blaine asked.

"I-I thought, that you… that it would be best we get done with this q-quickly"

Blaine's eyes widened at realization of what Kurt meant and shook his head instantly "No, Kurt… we don't _have_ too, and I would never force you too, I… It's hard for me too okay? I'm not some heartless monster, It's not easy for me as much as it isn't for you, I barely even _know_ you and you think I would force you into having _sex_ with _me_ , GOD! You probably are a virgin too, I'm not that type of guy… do you really think that low of me?"

Kurt looked down at the ground letting the tears pour down his cheeks freely now since the truth was out, _yes I don't know you, all men are the same, I do think that way about you, because of what situation we are in_ Kurt wanted to say, but instead he stuck to silently crying while he pulled his hand out of Blaine's grasp.

Blaine face softened and sighed, he knew Kurt was merely even an adult and form his silence he did feel hurt knowing that Kurt _did_ think that low of him. But seeing the boy in front of him cry, made him feel useless and a horrible human being. He saw Kurt sat down on the bed and hold his head in his hands, sobbing now. Blaine knelt in front of Kurt; slowly he placed a hand on his knee and said

"I promise I won't force you into anything. This is tough for me too, for both of us. It wasn't like I was given much of a choice and I'm sure you weren't either, but… please, don't cry, Kurt, I know I'm the last person you want to be around, I wish I could fix this but I can't, we are married now… and if it's not too much to ask please stop crying" and Kurt did, looking up from his hands and into Blaine's eyes, he nodded. Blaine reached from his suit pocket and handed Kurt a handkerchief.

"come on, you can go change in the bathroom, and grab your night suit from the clothes my parents have brought in for you, I'll change out here" Kurt didn't say anything and simply nodded. Blaine got to his feet and extended a hand out to help Kurt up; But Kurt completely ignored him and walked away without taking his hand. Blaine stood there silently, deep down he had to admit that simple ignore gesture from Kurt did stung a bit.

After the newlyweds had changed and got ready for bed, Blaine was already lying facing the door, he saw Kurt come out of the bathroom, dressed in very expensive Gucci Silk night suit, though Blaine didn't wear such things and mostly he slept in his boxers but today he wore simple sweats to bed.

Kurt walked over to the other side of the bed, he eyed it for a moment before slowly sitting down and crawling under the covers without saying a word to Blaine he turned away from where Blaine was lying and faced the other way, lying at the very edge of the bed, leaving a big amount of empty space between Blaine and him.

Blaine didn't say anything either, it had been a long day; he just hoped that tomorrow would be better for Kurt's and his sake.

What he didn't know that it won't be… because tragedy would strike once again before the sun would rise.

* * *

 **A/N: Fin! As in the chapter =P**

 **So yeah… a brief view on the wedding and what not.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

 _ **Character Death (**_ _we all knew it was gonna happen okay?)_

 _ **More of Klaine interaction**_

 _ **Sebastian and Blaine confrontation**_


	5. Chapter 4: Casualties

**A/N: so one update is… I'm gonna update as soon as I can from now on maybe even weekly, also my brother has cancer… yeh that I found out a few weeks ago hence me being MIA was because of this… but oh well you can't change what happens in your life you just have to deal with it. And don't worry he is getting chemo and it's curable so that's a good things.**

 **Anyway same as usual, ignore my typos and grammar errors, I can't find a damn beta anywhere as of yet…**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Casualties**

Burt Hummel's death took place late night around 2am; Kurt had excused Blaine and told him he would be sleeping in his dad's room tonight. Blaine wanted to protest, he wanted to work on at least trying to get on Kurt's good terms. But he could tell from Kurt's face that he wanted to be alone.

So it wasn't' until 2am, when Blaine was awoken from his sleep, when he heard someone scream loudly. Blaine knew from that scream that what had happened. So when he ran out of his room to the guest room where Kurt was, he saw Kurt sobbing loudly as he held his father in his arm who lay still on the bed, as Kurt cried "you can't leave me!"

"It's too soon! Wake up Daddy!" Blaine felt his heart drop at the sight before him, he heard his father and mother calling Blaine and running into the room behind him. But at this moment Blaine didn't care, he walked to Kurt and sat down on the bed beside Kurt, he placed his hand on Kurt's back and urged him to let go of his father's dead body.

"NO! You can't take him away from me! You can't!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine carefully pealed Kurt's crying body away from his Burt and held him tightly in his arms, at first Kurt kept fighting to get out of Blaine's grip but after a few seconds he sagged against Blaine, his hand coming up and clenching Blaine's shirt in his hand "he promised! He promised he would never leave me"

Blaine felt tears in his own eyes as Kurt continued to sob in his arms, all he could do was just hold Kurt tightly and keep his face buried in his chest while the workers came inside and pulled Burt out of the bed, Blaine's parents stayed there with Kurt and Blaine while they wheeled Burt's body out of the room. It was that very moment Blaine realized how much Kurt needed him. But to his own surprise Kurt only cried the day he found his dad dead in the guest room. After Blaine had pulled Kurt away and let him cry until he passed out from exertion, Walter had taken the liberty to arrange the funeral, just as Burt wanted, which was to take place in Lima, Ohio. The same graveyard where his wife Elizabeth was buried. Walter had promised to arrange and do what so ever his friend asked for.

Kurt on the other hand knew about the Lima Funeral beforehand when his father told him about this. So when Kurt woke up after a few hours he at first was disoriented about where he was, only then realizing he was back in Blaine's… _their_ room.

He sat up and walked outside to find Blaine on the phone dressed casually in Red pants and a black polo, he was busy on the phone but next to where he was outside, was the workers who were carrying a suitcase Blaine handed them. Blaine seemed to be arguing with someone because when he saw Kurt standing outside looking at him he heard him say angrily into the phone 'bye Sebastian'

Blaine took a deep breath before pocketing his phone as he approached Kurt saying "good you're awake, Dad has taken care of the funeral, they already left with the funeral car to Lima, but I didn't want to wake you so I took the liberty of having our stuff packed in case we might need anything. You and I will be traveling together"

"Okay" Kurt whispered his eyes puffy and nose red from all the crying he had done. He was strangely taking this very well then Blaine had expected. "Well go get changed into something casual, I'm waiting for you downstairs"

* * *

At the funeral, Kurt said nothing or spoke to no one, and none of the guest bothered Kurt, knowing how hard it must be for the young boy to lose his only family that he had left. Some of Kurt's friends from school had tried to come but they decided to wait in LA to meet Kurt and give their condolences.

When they had reached Lima, they went straight to the hotel where the Anderson family was staying, and changed into their suits. Blaine was worried… regardless of how he had been force into marrying a stranger, death wasn't easy, especially death of a family member. He didn't know what Kurt might be going through; he just wished he could do something to help him.

After the funeral was done with and Burt Hummel casket was lowered into the ground, Kurt still hadn't shed one tear. He excused himself to Blaine and his parents and walked away from the grave. Blaine asked one of the family body guards to assist Kurt. Blaine could see from afar that Kurt had stopped in front of some headstone of another grave before bending down to place a white rose on the headstone, leaning down he pressed a kiss to the stone before walking away with the body guard to where the cars were waiting to leave.

"Blaine, sweetie, it's time to go back home, where are you going?"

"just a minute mom" Blaine said before walking towards where he saw Kurt standing, he scanned the headstone of the braves before stopping in front of one that said _'Beloved wife or Burt Hummel and Mother of Kurt, Here Lays Elizabeth Marie Hummel'_ this was Kurt's mother's grave, Blaine realized. He didn't have much time to stay because he heard his father calling him, so he just looked back once at Kurt's mom grave before leaving.

They reached L.A. late night around 10 pm; Blaine had to go back to work tomorrow so he didn't have much energy to stay up late.

So as soon as they entered the Anderson Residence, Blaine's mom ushered Kurt to the dining room, asking him to eat dinner with his father and mother in law, Blaine excused him from dinner and went to shower.

Kurt sat awkwardly among the parents, it wasn't that Walter had been more than kind for him and his father and as far as Blaine's mother goes, she was a nice lady, _too nice_ for someone who had to force his son to marry some low class kid.

But Kurt was mentally drained from energy. So as quickly as he finished dinner he unconsciously made his way towards the guest room where his father used to be in, he stopped before entering the room realizing where he was. He didn't know how long he kept standing there looking at the closed door before he heard Walter clear his throat.

"o-oh I'm sorry, Sir I-"

"Relax, Kurt, you are family now, and a son to me, please don't call me Sir, call me Walter if you'd like"

"I'm sorry" Kurt said in a small scared voice.

"Are you okay?" Walter asked, placing a hand on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt tried to contain his emotions as he said "I-I… don't know…"

"You don't need to worry about anything anymore, you have me, and now you also have Blaine, I know the circumstances are not ideal, but I know how much your father loved you, and you are a remarkable young man, and I for one know that my son will be happy with you and so would I be"

"Si-, um… Walter, I just want to say thank you… for everything that you did for my d-dad" Kurt said.

"No need to thank me, he's was like a brother to me… now I think you should go and rest, you've had a long day" Walter said before stepping forward and giving Kurt a fatherly hug

"You have us, Kurt; we will always be there for you"

"t-thank you" Kurt whispered, his voice breaking, trying to hold back the tears desperately. Of course Walter was a great man but it wasn't enough… Kurt missed his old life; somehow even then he would always feel like an outsider here.

* * *

After his talk with Walter, Kurt had made his way back to Blaine's room, stopping in front of the door he knocked until he heard Blaine say 'come in'.

Blaine was typing away on his laptop on the couch in front of the T.V. he had glasses on which Kurt had never seen him in before, no matter how much Kurt tried, he had to admit Blaine was stunning, but even so he knew deep down he would never match up to the standards and mentality of someone so rich and of high status. He would always be the kid from the third class family. The kid a person like Blaine was forced to marry. Thinking about all this stuff only upset Kurt more; his father death was continuously running through his mind. He wanted to be alone, and just go back to his old life, he didn't belong here if his dad wasn't here.

"Kurt? Would you come over here for a minute?" Blaine asked, watching Kurt standing still and staring at the floor, lost in deep thought, his suit was all wrinkled, his hair was a mess, and Kurt looked tired.

Kurt made his way towards Blaine stopping in front of the couch, when Blaine gestured him to sit, he sat down on the opposite end of the couch away from Blaine. Blaine closed his laptop and set it on the coffee table in front of him; he reached for something in his laptop bag after it pulling out, he moved closer towards Kurt, and showed him what he had in his hands. Kurt looked down to find him holding a latest iPhone box in his hand.

"I want you to have this, I already have added my number, and my parent's number in it, as well as all the emergency numbers, so you can contact me if I'm in the office or somewhere else, and so I can call you to see if you are okay. I know the condition of our marriage isn't something either of us had anticipated, I know I don't know anything about you except for your name, and you don't know anything about me either. I know it will take us a lot of time to adjust and accept this relationship. .I promise… I'll try as hard as I can to make this marriage work" Blaine said, swallowing hard, he waited for Kurt to say something, anything but he didn't, he just sat there frozen in place, staring blankly at the box in his hand.

Blaine sighed and got up from the couch saying "I think it's time we go to sleep, you've had a long day"

With that said Blaine walked over to the bed and slipped in, Kurt did the same after he changed into his night clothes, he slept the same way he had the other night before, and Blaine looked over his shoulder and sighed before turning his back to Kurt as well.

 _A person can at least try to get along_ he thought to himself before falling in a deep sleep.

* * *

Blaine woke up before Kurt did, he had to get ready for the office anyway, he turned over to look at his husband, he looked restless and tensed in his sleep, Blaine noticed a wet spot beside Kurt's eyes, _he must have cried at night while I was asleep… does he do that often?_ Blaine thought, he didn't know how long he stared at Kurt before he was broken from his trance when he heard a knock on the door, he walked over to it and opened it slightly to find his mother standing outside.

"Good morning sweetie, how is he?"

"He's… okay"

"Blaine sweetie, you are happy aren't you?"

"I'll be okay mom, don't worry about it, Kurt needs us more than anyone now" Blaine said, looking over his shoulder at Kurt still fast asleep.

Blaine's mom hummed in response and said, "Yes you're right, well hurry up you have work to go to… don't worry about Kurt, I'll show him around the house and keep him company today"

Blaine arched an eyebrow at what his mom said before nodding and closing the door behind him.

Kurt had woken up alone in bed; he rolled over to his side, to find Blaine had left, because his phone and laptop bag weren't there when he last saw it. It gave Kurt some time to process yesterday, he wished that it wasn't true, that his dad was still alive, but he knew that last thing his dad wanted was for him to give up so he decided to try for his dad at least., Kurt sat up slowly and pulled his knees up to his chest he looked to his bedside to find his new phone still packed and resting on the table. Hesitant at first Kurt reached towards and opened its packing. The silver phone slipped in his hand, Kurt pressed and unlocked it open to find everything already set in place, and just as said, Blaine's and his family phone number was still there. Kurt was disturbed from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door before seeing Mrs. Anderson step inside the room

"Good morning, honey, I didn't know you were awake I just thought I'd come and check on you"

"I'm okay, Ma'am"

"It's Jane, sweetie, you're our family now, no need to be formal with your own mother in law" she said, walking over to Kurt she sat down on the foot of the bed "are you feeling alright? I know this sit ought time but don't worry about anything, we are all here for you"

"I know… it's just going to take time" Kurt muttered.

Jane hummed in response, she smiled and scooted closer to Kurt, taking his hand slowly she said "look you are my son now, you don't have to worry about a thing, I know I can't be like your own family but I will try as hard as I can to be like a mother to you, now wipe your tears and freshen up, I've prepared a special breakfast for you, and after you're done I can show you around your new house? How does that sound?"

"that sounds good" Kurt said, with a small smile, _maybe Blaine's mom was just trying hard to accept him as much as Walter was, there was no reason to be mean to her_ Kurt thought, he watched her get up from the bed, giving Kurt a kiss on the forehead before walking out of the room.

* * *

Blaine was busy typing away on his laptop, making his presentation for his next proposal to his dad's company's clients when he heard someone clear their throat, Blaine looked up to find Sebastian standing timidly

"Hey killer… got some spare time for your best friend?" Sebastian said knocking on the glass door of Blaine's office

"Yeah sure come on in, Seb"

Sebastian made his way inside the office and sat down across from Blaine as he said "so… I just want to say I'm sorry about how I've been acting after your marriage announcement. I know things didn't go the way they were between us, but you still are my best friend. Yeah it's going to hard to accept that you are married now. I still love you, I always will, I was just hoping you could forgive me for what happened between us…"

Blaine smiled and said "it's perfectly alright; I was actually thinking of coming to talk to you too, I know it's hard, but I wouldn't want to lose my best friend after all"

"Glad we could clear that up… so I heard about Burt's death… how'd… uh…the kid-?"

"Kurt." Blaine told Sebastian

Sebastian nodded and continued "yeah… Kurt, how'd he take it?"

Blaine let out a sigh and pushed his head back staring at the ceiling "he's okay, I don't know much, man, he doesn't even _talk_ to me, and he doesn't even look at me"

"So I'm guessing marriage life isn't going that great so far?"

Blaine nodded and looked back at Sebastian as he said with an eye roll "you guessed that right. I mean don't get me wrong, when I was first saw Kurt… yeah I have to admit he _is_ good looking, tall, and has absolutely stunning eyes. And he knows how to move around in public, but whenever he is alone with _me_ he is tense, he doesn't talk, he barely even stays near me, he always moves away from me, he sleeps at the end of the bed. It's like I'm married to a zombie! As Kurt doesn't even want to be around me as if I'm some plague he can't get rid of" Blaine shook his head and continued

"I am trying. I'm trying as hard as I can to make this marriage work, to make _us_ work, maybe to get us to talk and get to know each other but it's like he doesn't even want to do that, I'm completely lost. I don't know what he wants! Maybe he just thinks much of himself"

"Didn't you try to talk to him about this?" Sebastian offered

Blaine thought for a second before he said truthfully "well I did, not really… but I did try… he doesn't even bother saying anything to me how the hell would he talk to me about this?"

"Look, dude, I know little about marriage and stuff, but this is like every other relationship as far as I know, give it time, maybe he'll cave in. I mean think about it, he is from some poor middle class background, with little of higher education hell, he's probably never has been affiliated to higher class before now. And come on, he is married to _the_ Blaine Anderson, of course it's a lot to take in. and obviously he'd be intimidated by you. It's not an easy job for someone of Kurt's caliber to play the role of Blaine Anderson's husband… give it time… and maybe he is just finding it hard to find his place especially now his dad passed away"

Blaine scoffed "intimidated? By me? I doubt that... but I don't know… you're probably right"

"so you know give him time, but also show him how much a dapper, little fucker you are, after all no one deny the Anderson charm you know" Sebastian said giving Blaine a wink before he placed his hands on the table with a thump knocking Blaine out of his thoughts,

"Okay now enough talk about your husband, come on I'll take you out to lunch" Sebastian said, grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him from his chair.

* * *

It was almost around the time of sunset, Kurt was sitting outside in the garden with the phone in his hand, Mrs. Anderson had spent all afternoon showing him around the house and then had breakfast and lunch with him. She was now running on an errand leaving Kurt all alone in the mansion. Kurt took the chance to get some space and just breathe.

He had taken out the phone and scrolled through the contacts, which contained Blaine's and his parents contact numbers. Kurt knew only one number before this, a number that he very much needed to call on to talk. He was just about to type in the number when he heard someone clear his throat behind him. Kurt was startled and he got up from his seat on the bench and saw a tall thin guys standing in the door frame of the garden entrance.

"wh-who are you?" Kurt asked taking a cautionary step back from the man.

The man eyes widened and he said "oh shit, I'm sorry, you probably don't know me but I'm Sebastian… Sebastian Smythe, an old family friend of the Anderson's" Sebastian smiled and extended a hand forward for Kurt to shake

Kurt at first was confused but shook Sebastian's hand still "oh… if you are looking for Mrs. Anderson, she isn't here, she just left an hour ago to run some errands."

"I wasn't here to talk to Mrs. Anderson… I… I actually wanted to talk to you Kurt" Sebastian said, walking around Kurt towards the patio step where Kurt was sitting before.

"Me?" Kurt asked trying to figure out what this man was trying to do.

"yeah, um can we sit?" Sebastian gestured at the step

"yeah, sure"

Once they both were sitting Sebastian took a deep breath before he said "I don't know how to say this Kurt but… I'm sorry"

"sorry? Sorry for what?" Kurt asked, a little taken aback from the apology

Sebastian sighed and began to explain "I know you probably don't know much about me, but I was Blaine's ex, he is my best friend and he was everything to me, I guess you probably never knew about Blaine and I, and I would rather much leave the details out but… I loved Blaine… and he… never loved me back; he never wanted commitment with me. So when I heard about Blaine marrying you… I was just so upset, I couldn't handle it. And I know this is crazy that I'm telling you this… but Blaine is still my best friend. And even though I can't have Blaine, I wouldn't want to lose my friend, so I came here to not only apologize for my behavior of being cold to you at the wedding day but also to start of new… Blaine is my best friend and I'd very much like us to be friends as well… it would mean a lot to me"

"oh… well I don't know what to say..." Kurt said, he was confused, at the man's admission, not that it wasn't rude or over bearing, it was nice that someone came to talk to him, but he didn't get why was he saying all this to him, of course he could tell Sebastian felt bad about everything, he was his husband's ex, but Kurt's mother taught him to always be kind to others.

"just tell me you forgive me, and that you would want to be friends with me too?" Sebastian said, giving Kurt a small apologetic smile.

Kurt sighed and nodded "yes, of course I forgive you"

Sebastian sighed in relief and said "thank you so much Kurt, it surely means a lot"

"well it's not an issue at all, come on inside, I'll make you a cup coffee"

"oh that's really sweet of you but I need to leave, my mom is probably waiting for me to get home quickly to take her out for dinner"

"okay then next time" Kurt said

"definitely maybe Blaine, you and I can have dinner sometime next week as well" Sebastian said, smiling at Kurt, he reached forward to give Kurt a hug good bye before he left waving back at Kurt as he exited the main door.

* * *

Blaine came home around after dinner time, to be honest he didn't want to be there for dinner, his mother did call him about why he wasn't home, because everyone was waiting for him at the dinner table. But he just told his parents he needed time to think, Sebastian had been right, marriage is something two people have to work on, it isn't just an easy fix deal… both people have to compromise with whatever they have, both have to learn to live with one another regardless of the things which make them different from each other. Blaine knows he isn't the most amazing guy in all of L.A. and regardless of his status in society, Kurt was still his husband, it was his duty to love, honor and protect him. Maybe he might not be able to love him, but who was he to judge, he barely even gave Kurt time, or he didn't give him time; Kurt had been showing him a cold shoulder since the wedding, and Blaine isn't going to deny that his attitude had been bringing him down.

When Blaine entered the house he went straight towards his bedroom not wanting to talk to anyone and just head straight to bed, and not even talk to Kurt… Blaine had planned on maybe sleeping in a guest room tonight as well, but he had just made it to his room when he noticed the door was slightly perched open and he could hear Kurt talking to someone on the phone.

 _So he did start to use his phone_ Blaine thought, but as much as he wanted not to eavesdrop he couldn't stop himself when he heard Kurt say his name to whoever the person was on the phone.

"I know, I just don't know what to do okay? I don't even belong here, and Blaine? He is treating me as if I'm invisible or maybe it's just that he is trying to get through with all of this… after all _look_ at him! I am nowhere near to his stature… just being around him makes me feel like I don't belong here, as if I'm some burden for Blaine. I don't want him to feel like that, Finn! I want someone who wants me and not as if I'm a charity case"

 _Finn? So it's a boy he knows he is talking to… maybe an old high school friend_ Blaine thought for a moment.

He broke out of his thoughts when Kurt continued in answer to whatever the guy on the phone must have said "but it's like I'm not even _me_ anymore! I wanted someone who loves me, and wants me because of me, not _this!_ I just don't know what to do, everyday it's harder, without… Dad… I don't even think I'll be able to live with myself anymore, I just want to be happy…"

Blaine tuned out of this when he heard Kurt say ' _I just want to be happy_ ' was he really that blind? Blaine didn't know why he had been so stupid… Kurt's words kept ringing in his mind, he didn't know Kurt felt like this, all of a sudden Blaine forgot about everything else and focused on what Kurt had said. Of course the situation wasn't easy, but he knew that either way, he would think of something… he would _try_ from now on, if not for himself, if not for Kurt, but for his father, Burt Hummel gave his son to him, and he would try form this day onwards to show Kurt that who he really was, and _be_ there for his husband. Blaine had knocked on the door before stepping inside, making Kurt hurriedly put aside his stuff.

Blaine said hello and went about his business, clearing his things up and getting ready for bed, he kept stealing glances at Kurt sitting on the bed and fiddling with his phone. It did please Blaine that Kurt had accepted the gift it made him think it was slow but progress still. He was so busy stealing glances at Kurt he didn't hear the boy say "don't you want to have dinner?"

When Blaine looked up he found Kurt standing in the doorframe waiting for an answer, he was looking down on the floor not wanting to meet Blaine's gaze "oh… um no I actually already had dinner on my way home" Blaine said.

He didn't miss the disappointment that crossed Kurt's face, as the boy nodded and said "okay". Kurt was actually waiting for Blaine to come home to have dinner with him, it was one thing his father taught him and what he observed from his own mother's traditions that a family should always sit and have dinner together, it was somewhat a tradition with the Hummel's' and Kurt figured maybe he should carry it on, after all Blaine was his husband regardless of what so ever the current situation between them was.

Blaine watched Kurt turn around and walk back to the bed, his eyes downcast, but one thing Blaine noticed was Kurt Hummel wore his emotions on his sleeve so there was no denying that Blaine noticed the disappointment on Kurt's face, so he quickly freshened up and approached Kurt, "Kurt? Did you have dinner?"

Kurt didn't answer, instead decided to try and ignore Blaine, but Blaine wasn't having any of it, he came forward and sat down beside Kurt and asked again "were you waiting for me to come home, so we could have dinner together?"

When Kurt didn't answer Blaine was about to ask again, but Kurt sighed and nodded, making Blaine feel bad, the boy was dealing with a lot of things since the past few days, and maybe Sebastian was right, Blaine was so invested in himself, he forgot the Kurt comes from a different background.

Blaine took the initiative and stood up, extending a hand towards Kurt as he said "come on, let's go downstairs and have dinner, I'm sure one of the house maids could fix us something to eat"

Kurt's head shot up and he looked at Blaine with a confused expression, "but… you already had dinner" Blaine smiled and nodded, but instead of waiting Kurt to take his hand, he attentively grabbed Kurt's himself and helped him stand up as he said "but you didn't, so I'll accompany you, so you don't get bored"

"but, you probably are tired after coming back from work"

"not that tired that I can't spend some time with my husband, and If I had known you were waiting for me, I wouldn't have come home so late" Blaine smiled, he didn't give it a second thought before he decided to kiss Kurt's hand which was in his own, as he kept thinking in his head back to what Kurt was saying on the phone earlier ' _I just want to be happy'_ well Blaine Anderson knew one thing for sure, he will make this marriage work, not for himself, not for Burt… but for Kurt… the boy deserved happiness, he has suffered far too much, and maybe… just maybe Blaine might actually start to fall for him, which didn't seem that hard because when he had kissed Kurt's hand, it made Kurt, duck his head trying hard to hide the blush on his cheek… _adorable_ Blaine thought.

Maybe marriage won't be that hard after all.

* * *

 **A/N: so I might have… sort of tried to hurry this up a bit, mainly because I know I'm delaying updates so I might here and there fast forward a few things just for the sake of giving you guys a lot to read and get out of from one chapter.**

 **I hope you don't mind… next update will be soon, next week I promise!**

 **Reviews would be appreciated :D**


	6. Chapter 5: Baby Steps

**A/N: So after much forcing and several PM's and reviews form you guys telling me to update, I did.**

 **I'm so sorry for the delay, I just finished my 6** **th** **semester, and with my brother's cancer treatment I haven't found the time and effort to update. But I guess the positive response form you guys did the trick.**

 **So here we have it and update which by the end of the chapter I hope will leave you feeling all giddy and excited for the next chapter.**

 **Keep motivating me to update and write fics, you guys are amazing.**

 **Warning for spelling mistakes or typos and what not, I haven't found the time to get a Beta as of yet.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Baby Steps**

It was just like every other Monday morning for Blaine, but this felt different, maybe because he wasn't alone in bed.

And by _not alone_ he meant his husband was sleeping soundly besides him, but unlike most morning's, Kurt wasn't sleeping at the far end of the bed anymore; instead he was sleeping very close to Blaine, close enough that Blaine could feel Kurt's warmth radiating from the press of his body against Blaine's side, and it didn't stop there, the heavy weight on Blaine's shoulder indicated that Kurt's head was nestled between where his collarbone and shoulder met. It was progress.

The progress however had begun a week back, since Blaine and Sebastian had the talk. Blaine had tried, as much as he could and he wasn't going to deny it was hard but he kept reminding himself to take baby steps.

It all started two days after Blaine's talk with Sebastian. It was Tuesday evening; Blaine had come home tired from work, his hair a mess, his tie unknotted and his shoulders slumped. When he entered his bedroom he just wanted to collapse on the soft bed and never wake up. Unfortunately his husband thought otherwise. As soon as Blaine had entered the room and greeted Kurt in a tired voice, who was already sitting on top of the bed, reading some book from Blaine's collection. Blaine had collapsed on the bed and let out a satisfied groan.

"Long day?" Kurt asked.

Blaine groaned in response and kept his head buried in the pillow beneath his head.

"Did you have dinner?" Kurt asked again, from what Blaine could tell was that he had scooted closer to Blaine on the bed.

Blaine shook his head and mumbled "want to sleep" Blaine thought after the long silence that progressed after what he said, that Kurt had went back to reading, instead it took him by surprise, when he felt someone unlacing his dress shoes, and shucking them off his feet, with his socks followed as well. He forced himself to push himself up on his elbows to turn around and find Kurt picking up his shoes and placing them next to the closet door, before walking back to the bed towards Blaine. Blaine took the time to look at Kurt, who was dressed in simple faded jeans and loose dark Purple V-Neck, the V of the neck was low enough to leave little imagination of how well toned his husband must have been, it only highlighted Kurt's long slender neck and collarbone more than it needed too. The perfect contrast of the color of the shirt against Kurt's unblemished alabaster skin, made Blaine's brain sidetrack; _he's so beautiful_ Blaine found himself thinking.

He didn't notice how zoned out he was in staring at Kurt until he noticed Kurt was right beside him again and standing expectantly next to his side of the bed, he said "sit up" Blaine quirked an eyebrow at him and with a sigh he rolled over and sat up on the bed, Kurt grabbed Blaine's coat and helped him out of it, before folding it neatly and setting that aside, he then went to grab Blaine by his shirt collar, slowly whipping out the tie Blaine had on, Kurt unbuttoned the first two buttons of Blaine's shirt, making Blaine's shiver when Kurt's thin fingers made in contact with his neck while doing so.

"you are going to stay here, get up, take a shower, change into your night clothes and I expect you to be sitting on the couch when you are done, while I bring you something to eat" Kurt ordered him, as he stepped back to gather Blaine's office bag and suit jacket.

"Kurt, I'm really sleepy and I-"

"I'm not going to let my husband sleep without eating something, or sleep in our bed when he hasn't even showered since he came back from work, so get to it… I'll be back in 20 minutes" Kurt told him before walking out of the room, Blaine let out a loud sigh and threw his head back after Kurt left, maybe this is what married life is like, instead of having a boyfriend and an exciting relationship you actually have someone who wants and will take care of you every day even if that's the case, what also made Blaine smile was that Kurt had referred to him as his _husband_ and said _our_ bed.

* * *

Just like Kurt said he was back in 20 minutes, holding a tray in his hands he closed the bedroom door with his feet and walked over to the coffee table where Blaine was sitting and going through the TV channels. So when he placed the tray on the table Blaine leaned forward to grab the plate of pasta on the tray but Kurt beat him to it, he took a forkful of the pasta and held it in front of Blaine's lips. Blaine arched an eyebrow at Kurt's actions but let Kurt feed him, after a few more bites Blaine broke the silence between them and said with a smirk "You are being quite caring"

"It's my job to take care of my husband, plus you are tired, so I'm just doing what I should be doing" Kurt said as a matter of fact.

Blaine smiled and asked "which is what exactly?"

"Taking care of you, now stop talking and finish your dinner" Kurt said, ducking his face, he bit his lip trying hard to hide his smile, knowing Blaine was watching him with amusement, finding Kurt more entertaining to watch then the movie playing on the T.V.

Once Blaine was done, he stood up to go and brush his teeth, before coming back to sit back down next to Kurt on the couch, he took the glass of water Kurt gave him and said thank you. Kurt moved to get up but Blaine stopped him and said "leave it; the maid can clear it up in the morning, stay…"

Kurt nodded and settled back down, fiddling with his night shirt, stealing glances at Blaine as they watched T.V. in silence. Blaine slid down on the couch and got comfortable. Kurt did the same and turned his head to watch whatever Blaine was watching, a few minutes into the movie Kurt saw Blaine's eyes begin to droop, and his head leaning against Kurt's shoulder, Kurt didn't pull away, instead he gave Blaine a small smile and positioned himself that Blaine's body had inclined on the couch, and he maneuvered Blaine to lie down, with his head resting in Kurt's lap; Blaine was aware of this but he was too tired to think about his own actions as he settled into Kurt's lap, before he knew it he was fast asleep, vaguely aware of Kurt's fingers running though his damp hair.

* * *

Blaine didn't remember when he passed out sleeping, all he remembers is they were watching a movie after Blaine had dinner, and he had managed to fall asleep with his head in Kurt's lap, he knew Kurt must have woken him up to put him in bed, what he didn't know is that he woke up around 3 in the morning to find his one side of his bed cold and empty. Kurt wasn't there. Blaine stretched his arms and called out Kurt's name in the darkness of his bedroom, but when he didn't get any response he frowned and turned out his bed side lamp, he threw his legs over to the side of the bed and got up to find Kurt.

It wasn't that hard to find him though, Blaine was just about to give up and call Kurt when he noticed a figure sitting inside the indoor swimming pool room on the ground floor. Blaine silently walked inside and saw Kurt was crying, he didn't mean to disturb Kurt but he couldn't just stand there and watch his husband cry. So without saying anything Blaine padded over towards Kurt and sat down on the floor besides him. Kurt sniffled and looked up when Blaine sat down

"I'm sorry, I woke you" he whispered.

Blaine shook his head and said "no it's okay, what happened"

"I had a bad dream" he sniffled and tried to hide his face from Blaine so he won't see the tears streaming down his face.

"Want to talk about it?" Blaine asked

After a long pause Kurt whispered "…no"

"Okay" Blaine muttered and sighed, he sat there looking at Kurt, he looked like he was really shaken up from his dream; so after much hesitancy he shuffled closer, and covered Kurt's hands with his, when Kurt didn't pull away, he wrapped his arms around the boy, pulling him closer. Kurt didn't move; he simply stayed frozen in place in Blaine's arms. After a while when his silent sobs subsided, Kurt sighed and wiped his tear stained cheeks before saying "It was about my parents… I just don't know what to do with my life anymore, I'm sorry…"

Blaine just shushed him and held him closer, slowly rocking them back and forth, rubbing comforting circles on Kurt's back until his sobs died down, when he was sure Kurt had stopped crying he pulled back to cup Kurt's face in his hands. Kurt tried to shy away from him but Blaine didn't let him, instead he lifted his face so he could look him in the eyes. Blaine found himself thinking again, _his eyes are so striking_ , no matter what the situation was, or what or how he was married into this relationship; even he couldn't deny that Kurt's eyes were the most striking and mesmerizing eyes he's ever seen. They told a story of their own, so many emotions, feelings, that swam in those beautiful blue orbs which seemed to change color depending on what Kurt was feeling. They was so transfixing that Blaine didn't notice he had been staring at Kurt for so long, until Kurt bit his lip and looked down.

Blaine cleared his throat trying to hide the slight tinge of blush rising on his cheek from being caught staring a bit too long than a normal person would, he said "Kurt… never apologies for something like this, I understand completely" Kurt nodded and sighed, Blaine stroked his cheek for a bit before letting his face go and standing up. He offered Kurt his hands and pulled him to his feet, leading them back to their bedroom.

* * *

Once Kurt was settled in, Blaine slid under the covers from his side of the bed, switching the bed side lamp off. Blaine was about to fall asleep when he felt Kurt's fingers touching his hand, before he took Blaine's hand in his, clutching onto his hand tightly. Blaine turned to look at Kurt, who had shifted closer towards him than he normally does.

He whispered "I'm sorry, I just… I need…"

"It's okay" Blaine said and turned on his side so he was facing his husband, "Kurt?"

"Yes?"

"You do know I'm always here for you right? You are my husband now, you are my responsibility, whatever happens to you happens to me, I need you to know I'm always here for you, no matter what" Blaine said, he thought back to his conversation with Sebastian, if he wanted this marriage to work, it takes two to tango, he needed to remind Kurt of their relationship and build trust and comfort between them.

Kurt sighed and shuffled closer to Blaine until they were a few inches apart from each other, "I know, Blaine" Kurt whispered and looked at Blaine in the darkness with the only light coming was through the shear curtains. Blaine used his other hand and hesitantly lifted it, until his fingers were touching Kurt's jawline; Kurt's breath shuddered when Blaine's face inched closer to his. He held his breath and watched Blaine until his face was closer to his, their nose brushing against one another when Blaine stopped moving closer.

Blaine looked up and locked his eyes with Kurt. "Tell me to stop" Blaine whispered.

He waited to look for any sign of discomfort or hesitancy in Kurt's eyes, instead Kurt's lips parted and he said under his breath "no…" that was all Blaine needed, before he knew it, he pressed his lips to Kurt's softly, Kurt let out a soft gasp, his fingers flexing where his hand was locked with Blaine's between their bodies, Blaine took the opportunity to lick Kurt's bottom lip. Making Kurt gasp again at the intrusion but he didn't pull away. Instead his body gravitated towards Blaine, leaning into the kiss, he brought his free hand which wasn't holding Blaine's and brought it up to rest on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine ran his fingers through Kurt's hair, bringing their faces closer; deepening the kiss.

This wasn't like the kiss they shared at the wedding, at least it wasn't for Blaine, there was this fire, coursing through his veins as they kissed, it burned through Blaine's heart making the desire run through him, emitting in the kiss; the need of more, the need to feel more, the kiss shook him to his core, and this moment Blaine knew… Kurt Hummel was not like any boy he ever met before. This kiss was more, more than any kiss he had shared with his previous lovers, including Sebastian.

Kurt though let Blaine lead, suddenly found himself kissing Blaine back to his own surprise, letting out a soft moan as he moved his lips against Blaine, when he felt Blaine's tongue running through his bottom lip, he parted his lips as a sign of an invitation, letting Blaine's tongue touch with his own. Kurt felt like his whole body was on fire, he had never felt like this before; his hand was now resting on the back of Blaine's neck, his neck arched to press himself closer, their bodies were flushed against one another. Both letting out soft moans, it wasn't until Blaine felt their growing desire build making it pretty evident that they were both aroused Blaine decided to stop, he wanted to take things slowly, build this relationship with Kurt, he felt like it was too soon. He wanted to be sure that Kurt would open up to him and their marriage before consummating in sex. Kurt moaned before their lips parted, he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Blaine, both of them panting.

Blaine let a smile grace his lips, he then kissed Kurt's forehead and let go of his face. Kurt shyly at first but still said with a light smile "that was my first _proper_ kiss" Blaine smiled and brought his arms around Kurt's waist, so that he could hold him in his arms, Kurt didn't pull away either, instead rested his head slowly on Blaine's shoulder.

"And if you want it can be the first of many" Blaine whispered, dropping another kiss on Kurt's forehead. Kurt was quiet after what he said for a while, Blaine thought he must have fallen asleep or didn't have anything to say to that but when Kurt whispered against Blaine's shoulder "I do" Blaine smiled and closed his eyes, snuggling against Kurt, interlacing his hand with Kurt's which was resting over his heart.

Marriage might not be as hard as he thought, and a married with Kurt Hummel… might just be exactly what Blaine needed. Kurt might just be what Blaine needed in his life.

* * *

 **A/N: next update will be soon than later, I promise, just keep motivating me with your reviews and PM'S the story will kick off pretty quick from here onwards.**


	7. Chapter 6: Treat Yourself

**A/N: yay and update, yes I know I updated soon which is a first since I've been MIA on FF for a really long time. But I guess I'm getting back to writing after getting rid of some bad blood people in my life :D**

 **Plus since it's my birthday I'm in a good figured to give you guys a chapter sooner than later.**

 **Hope you enjoy, same warnings apply**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Treat Yourself**

Without a doubt Blaine Anderson could say things were finally looking up. Kurt was warming up to him, whether they were sneaking glances, or smiles, sometime sit was the brush of finger tips, sometimes they held hand, Blaine initiated most of the kisses but once Kurt did; though after that Kurt turned crimson which only made Blaine burst out laughing at Kurt's adorableness, resulting in Kurt huffing and walking away.

Blaine had to admit Kurt surely was a work of art, there was so much to him, and so much fire in him that Blaine enjoyed the time he spent around Kurt.

He loved how Kurt took extra care of him when he came back from work; it was nice coming home to a husband who is always there to take care of you. Kurt also started talking more; they talked a lot whenever Kurt was in the mood. Blaine always took that as an opportunity of learning new things about Kurt.

What Blaine loved the most was that Kurt didn't reject cuddling during night, which Blaine took complete advantage off, he like holding someone in his arms, the soft pressure of Kurt's hand or his head over his heart, the way Kurt hummed or nuzzled against his neck in his sleep. It made Blaine's insides flutter. Blaine tried to deny it but it felt like falling in love with, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel is quiet easy. Which also started making Blaine feel a bit protective about him, that all started after Blaine had took Kurt out for the first time for shopping and lunch?

Kurt was lounging around the house, after having his early morning breakfast tea with Blaine's mom; she always seemed to be interested around Kurt. Which Kurt found quiet endearing that she was being kind towards him, He finally felt like he had someone as a mother figure around. Most of the times Kurt spent his afternoon alone, with Mrs. Anderson gone out with her friends, and the Anderson men at work; Kurt stayed in the family lounge reading vogue or watching T.V. It was one afternoon when he was busy turning pages of the latest edition of vogue; he was so busy in reading the latest style trend that he didn't notice someone creeping up behind him on the couch. And before he knew it someone 'booed' in his ear loudly, making Kurt let out an embarrassing high pitched scream. He turned around in horror clutching his chest to find Blaine laughing at successfully scaring the life out of Kurt.

"What is wrong with you?" Kurt said angrily, his breath coming out harshly.

Blaine tried to contain his laughter though he failed miserably and said "sorry, I just couldn't help it"

Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes at Blaine "God, I hate you" he muttered. Blaine smirked at him and flopped down on the couch besides him smiling fondly at Kurt "no you don't"

"yes I do" he said in response to Blaine, turning his head away from his husband so he could look him in the eyes, Blaine chuckled and inches closer towards Kurt, pressing his lips to Kurt's cheek, he said "no you don't and I can prove it"

Kurt however remained stoic and silent to Blaine's actions, Blaine took that as an opportunity to continue his ministrations, another thing he loved about Kurt was his stubbornness, and he loved it the most because it was fun to break through his barrier. Kurt tried desperately to ignore Blaine kissing the side of his face, giving small pecks to his forehead, nose, cheek and jaw; and when Blaine thought Kurt won't budge he smirked at his husband valiant effort and ducked his head to skim his lips along the side of Kurt's neck all the way to the corner of his lips. He tried to hide his laugh when Kurt bit his lips and turned his head to face Blaine saying "shit, fine… you win"

Blaine beamed at him, grabbing his hands he pulled him up from the couch and said, "Come on we are going shopping, and then I'm going to take you out for a lunch date"

"Lunch date?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, just you and me… that's okay right?" Blaine asked scanning Kurt's face for disapproval, but Kurt smiled and nodded, letting Blaine lead them out to the front porch where towards Blaine's Bentley. Kurt sat there in awe. He never had the privilege of experience the fine qualities of life, let alone sit in this expensive car, he always wanted to learn how to drive, and sadly he never got the opportunity to.

Kurt relaxed in the seat as they pulled out of the drive way of the Anderson Estate, "so why are we going shopping?"

"well I wanted to take you shopping, I feel like the clothes you wear isn't exactly _you_ , considering the amount of vogue you read from the stack resting on our coffee table, I wanted to take you out shopping" Blaine said, Kurt ducked his head and muttered "you don't have to buy me clothes, or try to buy your way with me you know"

Blaine frowned at Kurt's words, this wasn't his intentions, he didn't know Kurt felt that way, so as they reached a red light, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand in his and pulled it to his lips, giving him a kiss there before he said "I don't want to buy my way to you, Kurt, I never want that, I want to take care of you, treat you, just like you have been taking care of me for the past few weeks, no one has ever done that for me; and I wanted to show you just how much I admire that and… I just like to make you smile you know" Kurt bit his lip feeling the a blush rise to his cheeks he muttered under his breath

"God this is so embarrassing" he said about every time Blaine said something endearing or acted all charming it always made Kurt blush. Kurt didn't know why he reacted that way towards Blaine, but for some reason he wasn't going to pull away from him. Blaine chuckled and reached over the console to give Kurt a chaste kiss, making Kurt turn even redder if that was possible, he whispered "I love to make you blush"

"Shut up" Kurt whined and looked away, making Blaine laugh at his husband's actions.

* * *

After a few minutes of driving them finally pulled over and parked outside of Gucci, Kurt stared at in shock, as Blaine being the perfect gentleman he was, walked over to Kurt's side and opened the door for him. "Blaine, this is…"

"Sash, come on" Blaine said and took Kurt's hand in his, leading him inside the designer store. The cashier seemed to recognize him as she said "welcome Mr. Anderson, how are we doing this evening?" She walked across the counter to stand across from the newlywed couple.

"Fine, thank you, this is my husband, Kurt Anderson" Blaine said gesturing to Kurt who gave her a shy timid smile.

"Hello, Mr. Anderson, It's a pleasure to meet you" She said, reaching a hand out for Kurt to shake with hers. "So are we looking for something special this evening? Would you like any help?"

Blaine gave one look at Kurt who was too busy staring around at the store in disbelief, he smiled and shook his head saying "no I think we have got it covered" After that Blaine had led Kurt over to the pants and jeans section, letting Kurt roam around the store, when Kurt came upon a checkered, grey and black slim fit pants, he took one look at the price and dropped it back down shaking his head at Blaine as he said "Blaine this is too expensive, I don't think I-"

"No, don't say you don't deserve this, you are Kurt Elizabeth Anderson, my husband, and I have taken you out to spoil you so I won't let you argue at this, I think you should try them on, and here, these as well" he walked back over to a vest, dress shirt, and a long green coat he saw Kurt eyeing before.

Kurt looked at the items and nodded, walking towards the try room, while Kurt was in the try room Blaine walked around the store, pausing at an item that caught his attention, it was a beautiful sapphire colored cashmere scarf, the color reminded him of Kurt, so he didn't think twice before he asked the sales girl to wrap it up for him. Once Blaine was done, he picked out a few more items he thought would look amazing on Kurt, so he took those items and went to sit down on the seats facing the dressing rooms. Blaine didn't know why it was taking Kurt so long, he had just started going through his pone when he heard a throat clear. And there he was, standing in those tightly fitting pants, hugging his legs so perfectly, and the crisp black shirt accentuated Kurt's figure that only made blood rush south as Blaine couldn't get enough of Kurt.

He didn't notice how long he kept gawking at Blaine until Kurt said shyly "Um… so… how do I look"

"Shit… you're so beautiful" Blaine breathed, without thinking as Kurt spun around to give Blaine a complete view of the outfit.

Kurt's cheeks turned red and he bit his lip "you… you really think so?"

Blaine noticed he had said that out loud, but he didn't take his words back, he simply nodded and said it again "yes, you look beautiful"

"Don't you think they are a bit too… I don't know reveling?" Kurt said gesturing at his pants, they were snug and just perfectly shaped, in all the right places but also left little imagination to what must be underneath them, Blaine shook his head a bit too eagerly and said a tad bit too loudly "no! I mean, no they look perfect we should definitely get these, we have other outlets to go to as well"

* * *

After three more designer stores, with the entire back seat and trunk of Blaine's care full of boxes and bags, they stopped at the last store, Kurt gasped when he saw the very familiar logo "oh my god! Alexander McQueen?!"

"Yeah, I noticed how you kept the sections with his clothes items marked always, figured you would love to come here"

"This is amazing!" Kurt said walking into the store, Blaine chuckled at Kurt at how excited he looked, and then all of a sudden he frowned and whispered "this is so overwhelming"

"Is it too much? I don't want you feeling uncomfortable"

"no it's… overwhelming, I never thought I'd get this opportunity, to go to designer label stores, buy something I liked, without looking at the price tag, because you snatched the clothes away before I could even look at that… It's overwhelming"

"In a good way I hope"

Kurt nodded and sighed "yeah… in a good way"

"Well, let's get going, after this we have to get lunch, I'm starving"

Kurt nodded, and squeezed Blaine's hand before walking around the store, Kurt stopped when he saw a particular item he liked, it was a trench jacket, and a kilt, Kurt skimmed his fingers along the clothes, before Blaine nodded and gestured at Kurt towards the dressing room.

What Blaine didn't notice was that the item had a kilt, so when Kurt stepped out of the dressing room, to show Blaine how he looked for approval; Blaine's jaw dropped. Right there in front of him was his husband, in a skirt, that reached his knees, and had _stockings_ on! _OHMYDEARGOD_ Blaine thought, his brain going haywire. Yes Blaine liked and desired men, beautiful men, he's been acquainted with many already, he didn't know seeing Kurt in a skirt could be such a turn on let alone, feel like if everyone looked at Kurt, just like some of the people in the store did, who paused to look at his husband, he felt the sudden need to take of his coat and hide Kurt's legs from everyone.

"Blaine… why are you looking at me like that? Is it too much" Kurt asked immediately feeling self-conscious as he looked around the store, seeing some people had stopped what they were doing to look at Kurt in a kilt.

"It's… it's, um… something to say the least" Blaine choked on his words, trying to find something to say which didn't come off as inappropriate in a public place.

Kurt bit his lip, and looked down at the kilt, kicking his feet forward as he said "I knew it's too much… I'll just go and-"

Blaine eyes widened and he shook his head a bit too eagerly, he didn't want to stop seeing Kurt in a kilt just yet, he actually wished he'd stay like this permanently, so he could just look at him and his long legs "what…? No"

"But you just said, and everyone is staring at me strangely, it's not that I'm not confident about what I dress it's just… the looks, particularly from that guy" Kurt whispered as he walked closer to where Blaine was sitting, fiddling with his coat as he gestured towards this 40 something year old man, skimming his eyes along, Kurt's body much like Blaine has been doing this entire day, but his gaze seemed more predatory than admiring like Blaine was.

Blaine instantly looked towards where Kurt had gestured, he saw what Kurt meant, it made his blood boil, _this was his husband, no one looks at his husband like that, Kurt was his_ Blaine thought angrily, this was the first time Blaine realized that, without a doubt once Kurt was dressing in designer label, in perfectly fitted clothes, his looks could kill, and he felt protective, he didn't want anyone to look at Kurt. Blaine knew this was strange, since he never was so overprotective about his boyfriends before but with Kurt, he just felt his blood boil at this.

"Blaine… I-I'm just going to go and take this off, it looks too much out there on me" Kurt said, clearly feeling a bit frustrated now.

"Wait, stop" Blaine said snapping out his thoughts, he got up and walked towards his husband, who seemed to look disappointed. "Do you like this outfit?" Blaine asked, taking Kurt's hand in his; Kurt nodded but looked away.

"Then I have no reason to object you from getting what you like" Blaine said, tucking a lock of hair that dropped down over Kurt's forehead.

"But you didn't say anything, and it looks too much, you were staring" Kurt pointed out and shrugged his shoulders. Blaine frowned, and realized what Kurt meant, _he thought I disapproved, and I didn't like it on him? Did he even see how amazing he looked._

"Kurt… I was only staring because… god, I know this would sound too much, since we are still getting comfortable around each other, but fuck… you look so… so sexy"

"I-I do?"

"yes, and as for that guy staring at you like you are some piece of meat, well he can suck it, because you are _my_ husband and you are all _mine"_ with that said Blaine grabbed Kurt's face in his hands, and kissed him right there in the shop, making Kurt moan out in surprise, his hands coming up to clutch Blaine's coat in his hands, trying to pull him closer. But Blaine realized they were still inside a store, and stopped before things got a bit out of hand. "You should definitely get that"

"Okay" Kurt breathed and turned around to change back in his normal clothes, Blaine didn't even try to hide how his gaze lingered at Kurt's ass, before he turned around to glare daggers at the old man who had now walked away.

* * *

After Blaine paid for Kurt's outfit, they walked hand in hand towards their car, and onward to the place where Blaine wanted to have lunch. Kurt had to admit after they had finished lunch and were on their way back home that this had been the happiest after his Dad's death. He finally felt happy after so long. As the house keepers took the boxes and shopping back to their bed room, Blaine sighed closing his car door and turning towards Kurt who was smiling at Blaine.

"You seem happy… I like this side of you" Blaine commented, beaming at Kurt.

"Yeah…" Kurt said, he swallowed hard contemplating whether he should do this or not, but he had to admit Blaine had been trying hard to get to know him, make him smile, laugh, and just be there for him that it made Kurt's heart flutter wildly in his chest; Blaine now seemed liked a different man for Kurt, someone he could say he could fall in love with. Kurt bit his lip and closed the space between them both, until his hands came to rest on either side of Blaine's face, he moved forward shyly and pressed his lips to Blaine's.

This was the first time he had ever initiated a kiss between them, and it felt like he had just crossed the biggest milestone ever, according to him that is. After two weeks of casual flirting, gentle kisses, and the kisses in bed that continued for hours during the night. Kurt had gotten comfortable. Blaine was affectionate and Kurt always knew he was a silly romantic so he couldn't help it. Blaine on the other hand took 1 minute to realize that _Kurt_ was kissing him, instead of the other way around. So as soon as his brain caught up with his body he hummed into the kiss and opened his mouth wide, slowly push his tongue into Kurt's mouth making Kurt gasp, and grip Blaine's arms tightly.

They both got so lost in the moment, Blaine's arms found their way around Kurt's waist and somehow they managed to pressed against one another with Kurt sandwiched between the car and Blaine's body. It was Mr. Anderson who broke them apart when he honked his car at them as he got out of his Rolls Royce.

"Good afternoon, my dear boys" He said as he took out his briefcase and handed it to one of the Butlers that came out to help him. Blaine and Kurt blushed furiously, as they moved away from each other, trying hard to hide how they had been caught by Blaine's father.

Walter smiled and patted Kurt's shoulder and said "I'm happy to see you two get along, and I'm even more happy that because of you Kurt, Blaine has finally started to come home at a decent time to have dinner with his family on time" Kurt smiled, and tried to ignore how red he must have looked after being caught in a compromising situation, but still managed to say "Happy to help, Mr. Anderson"

"No Mr. Anderson, I told you son, Call me Walter, you are our family now" Walter smiled and walked away. Leaving Kurt and Blaine staring at each other, before Blaine let out a laugh, making Kurt glare at him and whisper "it's nothing to laugh about, you father just saw us _kissing_ , like that"

Blaine smirked and backed Kurt away towards the car as he said teasingly "like _what_ exactly?"

"You know what I mean" Kurt stuttered, feeling his back thump against the car as Blaine's body slowly pressed against his. Blaine smiled and said "I think you should refresh my memory, Mr. Anderson"

Kurt rolled his eyes, and smiled none the less, leaning forward, as soon as he pressed his lips to Blaine his phone went off in his jeans, making Blaine groan and pull away, letting Kurt fish out his phone and look at who was calling. He pressed accept and held the phone to his ear

"H-Hello" He said, trying to regain his breathing.

 _ **Well Hello there, Kurt its Sebastian speaking, you know Blaine's best friend**_

"Oh, yeah, Hi, Sebastian how are you?" Kurt said straitening his clothes, Blaine frowned and mouthed _Sebastian_? At his husband, Kurt nodded and held up a finger signaling Blaine to wait.

 _ **I'm great, how's married life going?**_

"It's… good… great actually"

 _ **hmm… good, good, okay so reason why I was calling is that I don't know Blaine told you or not, but I'm having a birthday party of mine tomorrow, and I would like that both Mr. Anderson's attend the event, I told Blaine as well, figured I'll let you know personally too about the invite**_

"Oh, well, that's great, yes we'd love to come… okay… yeah… got it, Goodbye Sebastian" Kurt hit end to the call and pocketed his phone, he looked up at Blaine who was staring at Kurt in confusion.

"So, Sebastian… when did Sebastian get your number?" Blaine asked, quirking an eyebrow at Kurt.

"oh he dropped by a few weeks back when you were at work, we talked a bit and he gave me his number, he's nice, you have a good friend, he invited us to his birthday party tomorrow"

"Yeah… nice…" Blaine muttered thoughtfully, it was strange for Sebastian to do that, especially when he first resented Kurt because Blaine was marrying him, but maybe he is just trying to work on the friendship probably.

"well, good, we are obviously going to the party, I can't wait to show you off to everyone; and now enough about Sebastian, I was hoping you could make that delicious hot chocolate you made me that one night when we were watching that movie you so call hated"

Kurt chuckled and smiled, leaning forward he kissed Blaine's cheek, and started to walk ahead of Blaine making Blaine's heart flutter in his chest from feeling the happiness spread through him. Kurt was working on this marriage as much as he was, it made him glad… Kurt was turning out to be a really good partner after all.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm happy I managed to update soon!**

 **Thoughts? Suggestions? Concerns? Hit Lists? Let me know :3**


	8. Chapter 7: No Regrets

**A/N: So… long time since the last update… guess you didn't see this one coming did ya'**

 **Anyhoo, I've started writing again, I might have sorta jumped a bit fastforward a few things in this chapter mostly cause I don't wanna drag this fanfic, so I can give you guys updates sooner than later..**

 **Hope you like the chapter…**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: No Regrets**

It was the day of the party, there was no denying that Kurt was excited. Excited to actually meet new people since his marriage, and possibly interact with people outside of Blaine, not that Kurt had any issues with Blaine, far from that. Blaine turned out to be more than what Kurt had expected, he was kind, patient, caring and above all loving. Maybe this marriage wasn't so bad after all. After weeks of hesitation and coming to terms with his new life, Kurt was finally beginning to feel comfortable with himself around Blaine. With that said it also included him being more open towards Blaine. They had set a routine for themselves. And neither one of them was complaining about it at all. Needless to say, they were beginning to fall even harder for each other.

For Kurt, seeing Blaine come home gave him something to look forward too, he often got texts from Blaine asking about how he was doing, and sometimes even flirting. Kurt would occasionally end up blushing at some of the texts he would receive from Blaine, that left him flustered; by the time Blaine came home he would have Kurt waiting for him so they could have dinner together, and after dinner, Blaine would cuddle close to Kurt as they talked about their day, hobbies, likes and dislikes, finding new ways to get to know each other even better; and if not that they would watch a movie together, Kurt's choice of course. Blaine didn't bother with what Kurt would choose, to be honest he wouldn't even bother watching the movie, his prime concern was to lay his head down in Kurt's lap, and feel his husband's fingers caress through his hair, sending shivers down his spine just from yearning for his husband's touch, he would also find himself stealing glances at him, memorizing every bit of detail that was _Kurt._

For Blaine… he was falling hard for Kurt, morning were his favorite because every day, waking up next to him cuddled close to his body, feeling the heat radiating from his skin made it difficult for him to leave the bed, and coming home to Kurt made him feel impossibly relaxed the moment he saw his husband, waiting, dressed impeccably for Blaine. Blaine was flattered to find that Kurt would not only wait up for him but would dress up for him, Kurt felt more like home than ever before. Without a doubt Blaine wouldn't be surprise to admit that he was falling in love with his husband, he was also ready to progress their relationship further.

It was just like every other morning for the Anderson's newlywed, but this time it was different, over the past week since the shopping spree, Kurt had become more open around Blaine, with that said, he would often find himself initiating kisses. And one or two occasion they ended up in a slightly heated make out session, that resulted in Kurt falling backwards on the bed with Blaine towering on top of him, the kiss ended soon though when they were disturbed with a knock on the door. And just like every other morning, Blaine woke up with the smell of fresh coffee entering his bedroom, hearing the clatter of silverware, and then the bed dips with the weight of another presence, Blaine smiled when a kiss landed on his lips, and a hand running through his unruly hair

"Good morning, sunshine" he heard the angelic voice he had grown to adore whisper in his ear

Blaine sighed, and stretched his arms, blinking slowly as his eyes adjusted to the beautiful blue eyes gazing down at him, he smiled and reached for the hand running through his hair only to bring it down to kiss it. "Good morning, beautiful" Blaine said staring lovingly at Kurt. Kurt blushed and bit his lips, a habit Blaine found adorable, Kurt smiled and gave another kiss to Blaine, but he wasn't having any of it, what turned out to be a quick kiss ended up with Kurt being flipped over to his back and his husband straddling him, giving him a long hard kiss. Kurt gasped, his hands landing on top of Blaine's bare chest. Blaine stopped wearing a night shirt to bed after last week, and Kurt was definitely not complaining as he ran his hands over his shoulder, briefly clutching at his skin before he pulled away and said "you're gonna be late for work if you keep this up"

"Honey, I'd rather be late than miss the opportunity to kiss my beautiful husband" Blaine said with a smirk and kissed Kurt's jaw line giving it a playful nip, which sent shivers down Kurt's spine

"stop it, now time to get up, your breakfast is getting cold" Kurt said, gently pushing Blaine off of him, who complied and sat up to watch Kurt walking towards the coffee table.

"So we have a birthday party to go to today" Kurt reminded Blaine who let out a groan and said "do we have to? I much rather come straight home so I can hold you in my arms all night" Blaine said with a wink, Kurt smiled as he handed Blaine his coffee

"Behave… we have to, it's your best friend's birthday after all, so are you going to come home and change or…?"

"nope, just be ready by the time I come home, I'll pick you up and we'll go straight to the party, the sooner we go the better, because then we can come back home early and I can have you all to myself" Blaine whispered the last part in Kurt's ear, his hands resting on top of Kurt's thigh. Kurt bit his lip and kissed Blaine on the cheek before he snuggled closer to him as they had breakfast.

* * *

After Blaine had gone to work, Kurt busied himself to set out the perfect outfit for himself for the birthday party, he wanted to look perfect because Blaine friend's would obviously be elite and rich, he didn't want to stand out in front of them, he just wanted to blend in to look perfect for Blaine and his friends.

By the time Blaine had come home from work, Kurt was in the bathroom putting finishing touches to his hair, he heard Blaine come in "Kurt are you ready?"

"just a minute" Kurt said as he stepped back from the bathroom counter to look at himself in the mirror, he was nervous not only did he take a bold choice in clothing but he was also nervous to meet Blaine's friends, suddenly he wasn't feeling as confident as before.

Blaine was sitting on the couch, untying his tie his back towards the bathroom door "are we ready to leave?" he heard his husband ask hearing him walk closer towards the couch, Blaine turned his head around to answer his husband when suddenly he forgot what he was doing. There standing a few feet away from him was his husband, looking breathtakingly beautiful. He was wearing that kilt that he had gotten from Alexander McQueen last week, paired off with shear black stockings.

"Is it too much?"

Blaine was snapped back to reality realizing he was probably staring at Kurt for quite some time, "too much, baby… I suddenly don't feel like going to the party because, god, I don't think I can keep my hands to myself right now"

Kurt blushed at Blaine's words "are you sure it's not too much, I can change you know?"

"NO… I mean no… don't, you look gorgeous, don't doubt that one bit" Blaine said, getting up from the couch, and taking Kurt in his arms, he ran his fingers along the hem of Kurt's kilt giving Kurt a kiss on his lips before he pulled away, taking Kurt's hand in his they both left for the birthday party.

* * *

By the time they reached the Smyth estate, Kurt was feeling even more nervous than before, Blaine sensed it, because he felt his hands intertwining with his as he said "relax, it's going to be fine, come on lets go so I can show off my husband"

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine on his cheek as they exited the car.

Sebastian was the one who opened the door, giving Blaine a hug welcoming them inside, Kurt smiled and accepted the hug from Sebastian but what was strange was that Sebastian wasn't dressed fancy or anything, "I'm so happy you guys came, and wow um… Kurt you look… _great"_ Kurt somehow felt it wasn't exactly a compliment, he looked at what Sebastian and smiled he was wearing a dress shirt and pants, Blaine gave his hand a squeeze as Sebastian led them towards the basement party hall. There were several people there, but suddenly Kurt felt like the elephant in the room, everyone there was dressed casually, Kurt was the only one who was dressed fancy, and not to mention his _bold_ choice in the outfit for the evening, he was expecting fancy dresses, and suits, Blaine was wearing one at least, but that still didn't make it easier for him; Kurt felt like it was high school all over again and he was the flaming gay kid in a crowd of straight kids who were giving him weird judgmental looks.

Kurt was pulled out his thoughts when Sebastian said "Blaine, Eric and Greg are here as well you should definitely take this chance to talk about the business proposal you had"

"But, um Kurt…" Blaine said, still holding Kurt's hand in his

"don't worry, Kurt's with me, come on Kurt I'll introduce you around to our friends" Sebastian said, not waiting for Blaine's reply, he took Kurt's hand and led him across the room, Blaine looked as Kurt flashed him a scared look as he was led away from his husband. Blaine took a deep breath; Kurt would be okay… he thought to himself, more like prayed to him as he went towards Eric and Greg.

"Kurt, this is Jamie, Kate and her boyfriend Jack"

"Guys… this is Kurt Hummel oh I mean _Anderson_ " Sebastian said as he introduced Kurt to two girls and a guy who was holding one of the girls hand. The girls looked at Kurt skeptically their eyes trained on his clothes, making Kurt even more uncomfortable than he already was.

"you know how they show it in the movies how an unfortunate girl keeps longing for the rich handsome billionaire and later on get together, that's sort of exactly how Kurt here has went through, you know how it happens that one person keeps saying that this wedding can never happen but Blaine's father and Kurt's father did the opposite, it was like Blaine and Kurt were on a gun point with their parents saying that this wedding will happen one way or the other" Sebastian laughed, as his friend's chuckled, Kurt suddenly felt like this evening wasn't going to go as he planned.

Blaine on the other hand turned his head to look at where Kurt was he could faintly hear what Sebastian was saying, he frowned, watching how Kurt looked down at his feet, looking insecure around Sebastian and his friends, he waited and tried to listen in on what they were talking about.

"Oh come on Sebastian, don't listen to him Kurt, by the way you look nice are you going to some fancy wedding or fancy dinner after this?" Kate one of Sebastian's friend's said

Kurt frowned and shook his head, "so where are you from Kurt?" Jack asked.

"Um, Lima, but we moved to L.A. after my mom's death" Kurt said, he really wished he could find the nearest exit and fast so he won't have to be in this conversation.

"Oh so what does your father do?" his girlfriend asked, suddenly Kurt felt as if he was being cornered

"He… he was a mechanic, he passed away recently" Kurt said, looking down at his shoes, he really didn't want to be here anymore,

"I'm so sorry to hear about it" Kate said sympathetically "so what job do you do?"

Before Kurt could answer her, Sebastian did before he could saying "right now he is playing the role of a simple house husband, you know, the one Blaine used to make fun of back in the day, but my how things change after a marriage" Sebastian and his friends laughed, Kurt felt like just running away just now, he was just about to excuse himself to go to the restroom, but before he could do that he felt someone grab his hand "excuse me guys, but I just remembered that Kurt and I have to leave early, sorry Sebastian"

"What? Why? You guys just got here" Sebastian complained.

Kurt looked at Blaine, his features hard as If he was trying to compose himself from bursting out in anger, "well, I have a busy day of work tomorrow, and Dad expects me to be early for a meeting, so I'm sorry but some other time, okay Sebastian, it was nice meeting you all, Happy Birthday Sebastian… come on babe" Blaine said, placing his hand on Kurt's waist, guiding him outside of the room, leaving Sebastian fuming behind them.

* * *

The car ride home was quiet until Blaine said "so how about we go to this nice Italian place and have dinner, and then we can go for a walk on the beach, what you say?"

"I'm tired, Blaine" Kurt replied back, not looking at Blaine, fixed on staring outside of the window.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm just tired that's all" Kurt said, giving Blaine a smile that without a doubt seemed forced

Blaine sighed and looked out on the road, "so Sebastian seems to like you" he asked, Kurt frowned and looked at his husband, he bit his lip as he asked "Blaine? Was I… overdressed?"

"You look beautiful, Kurt, so much that I rather have you stay with me all night long" Blaine said, taking Kurt's hand in his, so that he could press a kiss to it.

"You're just saying that" Kurt rolled his eyes at him.

"I mean it, Kurt, don't let _anyone_ ever make you feel insecure about yourself, including me, you have no idea how lucky I feel to have you as my husband, how I'm so happy to have you in my life, coming home to you is the best thing in the world, and leaving in the morning in the hardest because all I want to do is spend my time in bed, looking at you and hold you in my arms for as long as I want" Blaine said, as they reached a traffic signal, Blaine leaned over the gearshift and kissed Kurt. "So about that dinner?"

"Okay" Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips before he pulled away.

* * *

By the time the couple reached home, after having an amazing dinner, that surely made up for the birthday party, they went back to their room.

Kurt was busy putting his clothes back in the closet and picking up Blaine's discarded clothes that he didn't hear the shower stop, Kurt yelped when he felt a wet warm body press against the back of his unbuttoned dress shirt and two hands coming to rest of his waist, Kurt shuddered, feeling Blaine's breath on his neck, "you looked beautiful tonight you know that"

Kurt gasped, feeling Blaine's hands running along his waist line, his fingers faintly brushing his skin, "you're getting my shirt wet"

"Are you complaining?" Blaine asked lips skimming along his collar bone. Kurt shook his head, his hands coming up to lace his fingers through Blaine's wet hair, while he tilted his head back to give Blaine better access to his neck. "I can't help it when you are standing here dressed in nothing but a shirt and those briefs, the things you do to me Kurt, I've never felt this way before I met you, I just can't get enough of you" Blaine said tracing lips along the column of Kurt's throat, his hands now reaching under Kurt's open shirt to feel his husband's skin beneath it.

"Blaine" Kurt moaned, when Blaine's hands ran up his bare chest "oh god"

"Mm, tell me to stop" Blaine said, licking a trail up to Kurt's ear, giving his ear lobe a playful nip.

"don't stop" Kurt breathed, Blaine chuckled and turned Kurt around so he could pin him against the closet door, claiming his lips, as he pressed his wet body against Kurt's covered only by the white towel that was around Blaine's waist.

Kurt let out a moan, his arms coming to wrap around his husbands neck as he felt Blaine push him up against the door, he never felt like this before, the desire was all new to him, but with Blaine he never thought he'd say this but he wanted more, he wanted it all and for this to never stop, Kurt knew that between Blaine and him, he was inexperienced, he was still a virgin, Blaine was aware of that, that's why Blaine always asked if Kurt wanted to stop before he did something bold, but right now at this moment, all Kurt wanted was to feel Blaine.

He could feel Blaine's wet chest rubbing against his own, Blaine made him feel like no one else had, sure he was inexperienced, but all he wanted was more right at this moment, maybe they were the hormones but there was also an underlying fact that Kurt was no doubt falling in love with Blaine, and he had no problem with that. Kurt gasped, and buried his face in Blaine's neck, holding on to him tighter, when he felt Blaine harden underneath the towel pressing his hips against his own. If there was any self-doubt left in Kurt's brain it all vanished, he let Blaine's wandering hands grab ass and hoist him up so that Kurt could wrap his legs around Blaine. Kurt moaned and pressed his lips against Blaine's his fingers tugging at Blaine's curls, letting his husband walk them towards their bed.

As soon as he felt himself being laid down underneath Blaine, Kurt didn't break the kiss instead writhed beneath Blaine and unintentionally he wrapped his leg around Blaine's waist, not wanting to break the friction between their bodies, he felt one of Blaine's hands dip beneath his briefs his fingers grazing against his ass, Kurt's hands dropped down to Blaine's towel tugging against the offending item, he just wanted to feel Blaine, _all_ of him pressing him down on the soft mattress; Blaine pulled back from where he was kissing down Kurt's chest and said "do you want this baby?"

"God, Yes!" Kurt moaned, arching his back against Blaine, tugging Blaine's towel off, he opened his eyes and looked down at Blaine and all his naked glory, and holy shit was he hot, he was without a doubt huge, more than Kurt could even think of, "like what you see?"

"you have no idea" Kurt breathed, pulling Blaine's head back down to kiss him again, Blaine moaned against his lips, his hands working to strip Kurt out of his shirt and remove his briefs, by the time they were both naked, Blaine settled between Kurt's legs, his hands caressing his ass lingering there for a moment, he broke the kiss to look at Kurt for affirmation "are you sure about this, Kurt, just say the word I'll stop"

Kurt smiled up at Blaine, he knew Blaine had been holding back a lot over the past week, ever since they had gotten comfortable enough to kiss, and occasionally make out, he knew then that Blaine was trying very hard to control himself and not push Kurt; but right now, after the birthday party, Kurt felt safe, Blaine was there to pull him out of the most awkward and upsetting situation he was in, even though that meant leaving his best friend's birthday, Blaine paid close attention to him during the dinner as well, occasionally kissing him, making him feel comfortable and _loved_. Yes, Kurt felt loved even if they haven't said it yet but Kurt knew that it won't be long and that they both were on the same page.

So without waiting any longer, Kurt nodded, pulling Blaine's head down to kiss him softly on lips as his fingers caressed Blaine's back he sighed into the kiss and whispered to him "Make love to me, Blaine"

Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips and moved away from Kurt only to fumble around in his side table drawer before he grabbed everything he needed to prepare him. Kurt thought it would hurt, because it was his first time, but Blaine was sweet and gentle on him, taking each step slowly, as he gently prepared his husband, dropping kisses here and there so Kurt relaxed whenever the stretch got more. Soon Kurt was ready, he stretched his legs, watching Blaine kneel between them, as he reached for the condom, Kurt stopped him before he could tear the packet open and said "no, don't… you're my husband, I want to feel all of you"

"Are you sure, my dad told me about you being a carrier, I just don't want…"

"I'll be fine, besides its highly unlikely for carriers to get pregnant that easily, and it's even rare that I might get pregnant to begin with, unless… you don't want…"

"I'm crazy about you, Kurt, believe it or not but I think I'm falling in love with you, and I don't care what happens all I want is to be connected with you without anything keeping us apart, you mean the world to me, beautiful" Blaine said, Kurt smiled and accepted the kiss, it didn't take long for Blaine to slowly penetrate him after that, stopping to let Kurt get comfortable before he started moving slowly in and out of his husband, moaning and how wonderful he felt around him, Kurt never thought it would feel this good, sure it hurt and felt strange but just the feeling of being connected with Blaine was so overwhelming, he started to rock his hips with Blaine, encouraging Blaine to go faster, and so he did.

They found a rhythm that soon had Kurt arching his neck, his fingers dragging down Blaine's spine, as Blaine held his thighs apart, with every thrust at the right angle Blaine felt Kurt tightening around him. He doesn't know how long they carried on like this, because all he remembers is feeling his husband clenching around him, screaming out his name as he came which in result had Blaine increase the pace of his movements before he found his release buried deep inside Kurt. Blaine collapsed on top of his husband, panting, sweat rolling down his forehead; he buried his face in Kurt's neck as he eased Kurt's thighs down from where he was holding them up.

Kurt closed his eyes, and wrapped his arms and legs around Blaine, enveloping him in his embrace, letting his fingers run through Blaine's damp curls "I think I'm falling in love with you too, Blaine"

Blaine smiled against Kurt's neck, he managed to pull himself up so he could look down and Kurt so that he could kiss him, after he pulled out of Kurt he rolled onto his back, cleaning up his husband with the tissues that was on his side table, he pulled Kurt into his arms whispering softly into his ear he said

"I'm so lucky to have you in my life"

* * *

 **A/N: I think I've gotten out of touch in writing smut, I used to be better at it, or maybe it's the month of Ramadan, making it harder for me to write smut… oh well, I hope it was satisfactory, next update will be soon… after 12** **th** **of June that's for sure**


	9. Chapter 8: Blissful Morning

**A/N: So this is basically an immediate update chapter for all you patiently waiting for this story to proceed, I was in Canada and USA the past few 40 days or so. And guys! I went to see Chris Colfer on his TLOS6 book tour, and DAMN he is so fucking good looking in person, he legit glows! I was sitting right in front of him; he was so fucking close, gorgeous and just breathtaking! And his ass… worth seeing in person tbh!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **IMPORTANT NOTICE**

 **To all those who read Tied Up Forever and My Immortal, I can only update either of the two stories first, so I'm making a poll on so vote which one you want me to continue first…**

 **go to my bio and vote**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Blissful Morning**

It was early morning when Blaine slowly woke up from his deep sleep, he let out a yawn as his vision adjusted to the sunlight that was coming through the window as the automatic curtains moved; he let out a loud sigh, because this wasn't like most mornings, this one was different. And why? Because he was currently lying naked underneath the covers and not only that there was a warm body next to him, bare arms wrapped around his torso, and a leg draped over his thigh, he turned his head to see his husband sleeping soundly, his head resting on Blaine's chest as he snuggled in his sleep against Blaine.

Blaine smiled and raised his free hand that was not wrapped around Kurt's back, to push his hair away from his eyes; _so beautiful_ Blaine thought, after his thoughts drifted to the moment they shared last night, Blaine felt like a whole new person; he felt complete, _bonded_ with Kurt. And he couldn't be happier, so before giving it a second thought, Blaine slowly slipped away from underneath Kurt and reached for his discarded clothes on the floor. After tidying things up in the room without making a sound; Blaine grabbed his robe and went left the room.

As he made his way downstairs to the kitchen Blaine found his parents sitting across each other on the kitchen dining table, having their breakfast.

"Good morning!" Blaine greeted them cheerfully, walking to his mother giving her a peck on her cheek; surprising both his parents to see Blaine happy.

His father smiled at him knowingly and took a sip of his coffee as he said "good morning, son, you look awfully cheerful today" Blaine could feel the blush rising on his cheeks while he started to set up a tray of food for his husband.

"Well I have a lot of be happy about lately" Blaine said, smiling brightly at his dad, who chuckled in return and said "so… how's Kurt doing this morning?"

"he's sleeping, I decided that since it's my day off today I could surprise him with breakfast in bed, because normally he's the one always bringing me breakfast" Blaine said, humming to himself as he walked towards their parents to get the freshly made waffles frim the stack in front of them.

"you two seem to be getting along quiet well lately, I'm really happy to see you finally settling into your marriage, honey… oh I forgot, how was Sebastian's birthday, his mother mentioned to me about him inviting both of you yesterday" Jane asked watching her son bounce around the kitchen which was a rather rare sight to see, especially seeing him so happy and practically glowing ever since he tied the knot.

Blaine frowned, remembering what happened yesterday at the party, in the past few days Blaine never would have thought he's become so protective of his husband, and he couldn't bear seeing Kurt unhappy that was for sure but what Sebastian did yesterday was something he would never expect his best friend to do. Blaine was falling in love with Kurt, he made it his duty to never let any harm come to his husband and never let anyone close to him either; Kurt was _his_ and his only. But he didn't delve into the topic; it wasn't his mother's place to know so he gave her a short precise reply;

"It was nice, Sebastian was really happy to see us show up at his party"

Jane hummed, sensing his son's sudden change in expression at the mention of the party, maybe something must have happened yesterday…

Blaine clapped his hands before picking up the breakfast tray "well, I'm going to go now, I've planned to take Kurt out today, we would be in late today, so don't wait up"

"Okay dear, have fun" Jane said watching Blaine walk out of the kitchen.

"Well… looks like the marriage was a good idea after all, he seems really happy and taken with Kurt" Walter said, picking up the newspaper to continue reading it

Jane hummed in response and said "yeah, who would've thought…"

* * *

Back in the room, Kurt didn't realize what time it was when he opened his eyes, all he knows was feeling the covers covering his back being slowly peeled down his body to circle around his hips, feeling the feather light touch of fingertips, slowly tracing down his back, and a pair of lips skimming along the back of his neck and his jaw. Kurt sighed and slowly drifted awake to the gentle touches, moving his arms out from underneath his face to stretch them out humming sleepily at the feel of those same finger tips gradually dip underneath the covers circling his hips; Kurt blinked trying to adjust to the sunlight streaming through the shear curtains

"good morning, beautiful" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, slowly rolling Kurt on to his back so he could look at the eyes he had grown to love over the past few weeks.

Kurt smiled sleepily, raising his hands to graze through Blaine's bed hair, bringing his face down so he could give him a kiss in reply "Mm, good morning to you too, why didn't you wake me up earlier, I would have gotten your breakfast ready"

"nope, today is my turn to spoil you, baby; you do so much for me, it's your turn to relax" Blaine said, kissing Kurt's cheek before he got up from their bed so he could grab the bed table for them; Kurt sat up as Blaine set down the bed table and the tray of food on top of it.

"careful, I could get used to this" Kurt said, watching Blaine take of his robe and discard it on the bed, leaving him standing there naked, before he made his way towards Kurt, sliding underneath the covers so he could have Kurt lean against his side.

"well, you deserve to be spoiled and I love seeing you smile so it's really a win-win situation" Blaine said, cutting a piece of waffle for Kurt, smearing the whip cream on it, as he held up the fork for Kurt to eat.

They had a light conversation, feeding each other bites of waffles and fruits, occasionally exchanging kisses and snuggling closer to feel the body heat emitting from their bodies; "so I was thinking that we should go out today, like a date"

"A date?" Kurt asked amused at Blaine's proposition, plucking a strawberry from the plate and dipping it in whipped cream.

Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt's cheek "yes, a date; I figured we haven't yet been out on a date, and we practically did everything in reverse, marriage, friendship, attraction… _sex_ " Blaine whispered the last word into Kurt's ear, his hands coming up to caress the muscles on Kurt's abdomen. Kurt bit his lip to contain the moan that was suppressing against him, the action made Blaine glance down at his lips, still lightly red from the kisses they exchanged this morning and from the events of last night,

"Hm… we did actually" Kurt said, picking up the strawberry from the plate, he locked his eyes with Blaine and bit into the strawberry the whipped cream smearing a bit on the corner of his lips and fingers. The action that didn't go unnoticed by Blaine because _fuck_ , when Kurt darted his tongue out to lick his fingers clean, being deliberately slow with his movements because he knew what his actions were doing to Blaine. But before Kurt could poke his tongue out to lick clean the corner of his lips, Blaine beat him to it; his tongue darting out and flicking across Kurt's lips, in result making Kurt shudder, his hands coming up to grip Blaine's arms.

"So I suppose you won't be opposed to spending some _quality_ time with your husband" Blaine said, his lips still lingering against Kurt's slightly parted lips.

Kurt gasped, when Blaine's hand slid down his chest, his hands now currently, gripping his upper thigh, tugging it so that Kurt's thigh hitched up Blaine's waist, he could feel Blaine's erection graze against his, and oh god he was insanely turned on by now.

Feeling more adventurous and comfortable in his own skin around Blaine, scooted closer, making their obvious arousal, press up against each other, his hands now moving up Blaine's arm and stopping on his shoulder to gain a bit leverage as he slowly moved from laying sideways next to Blaine, to almost straddling Blaine, the action made Blaine let out a moan. Kurt smirked, and whispered "so what did you have in mind, _Mr. Anderson_?"

And to that Blaine's response was to flip Kurt on to his back, grinding down against his husband, he gave him a hard kiss "don't move" Blaine said his voice hoarse with _want_. Blaine grabbed the bed table and moved it away from the bed, before he went back to Kurt kneeling between Kurt's slightly parted legs, he ran his hands up his calves stopping until they reached his thighs, where Blaine carefully but also roughly tugged Kurt towards him with his thighs, and spread them; before he laid down on top of Kurt kissing him hard with teeth and tongue.

"I'm going to make you mine again, before we leave this house so no one has any doubt of who you belong to" Blaine growled against Kurt, his hands gropping at his ass; the action made Kurt moan loudly, his voice echoing off the walls of the bedroom.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine, spreading his legs even further as he arched up against Blaine's touch, he said "Mm… show me what you can do, Mr. Anderson" Kurt's sultry response only fueled Blaine's possessive nature that he had towards him, there was no doubt in Blaine's mind that Kurt was beyond sexy when he wanted to be. And Blaine was most definitely going to make a use of that just now.

* * *

 **A/N: yes I know it's a short chapter, but I assure you I'll be working on the next one soon. Review to let me know what you think of the story so far? In a few chapters things are going to get pretty angsty.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Promises We Make

**A/N: So guys I'm back with the update, sorry it took so long. I'll also be getting this chapter beta'd so I decided to post this beforehand for all of you out there who are on edge.**

 **Also my heart goes out to all the people who lost their lives in the Vegas shooting and I pray for the safety and recovery for those who are injured, the world keeps turning out to be a scary place to be in right now. All I can say is to pray never lose hope and just spread love and not hate. I hope you all stay safe and sound.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: The Promises We Make**

After taking their time reconnecting once again, and then more time snuggling leading up to finally deciding to take a shower where they couldn't keep their hands to themselves; which only resulted in leaving Kurt extremely sore from being fucked against the shower wall by Blaine. The couple finally managed to get dressed to go out for the date Blaine had planned, he told Kurt to pack clothes for two days too, and that only intrigued Kurt as to what Blaine had planned for them. Who knew that with one small move, all the pent-up emotions, lust and would make it hard for them to not tear each other's clothes off. The more comfortable they got around each other, the more they wanted to just not stop from touching each other.

Blaine was dressed before Kurt, as usual, one thing Blaine had picked up during their marriage so far was that Kurt put effort in getting dressed, at first Blaine thought it might be for him but Kurt liked to dress to impress because he just loved fashion, and that was one of the special things Blaine had planned for Kurt. It was last night Blaine realized that not only was he whipped but he was in love with Kurt Anderson. And the date was just an extravagant plan to woo his husband and to tell him how he feels.

He hoped his feelings would be reciprocated because so far, Kurt was starting to become the only thing that matter to him, the only thing he looked forward to coming home to see his beautiful face waiting for him. It was nice to feel like that, to come home and have this amazing man take care of him. He loved knowing that Kurt was waiting for him because, in all honesty, his _home_ felt more like _home_ ever since Kurt came into his life. Kurt was his _home_.

"I'm ready, hope I'm not disturbing your time with your thoughts, Mr. Anderson" Kurt said from the dressing room doorframe, Blaine turned around to reply to Kurt and _god_ he wished they didn't have plans because his husband looked simply gorgeous. Blaine loved Kurt's physique, and Kurt surely loved to flaunt it with all the pairs of skinny jeans he wore.

"Are you going to keep staring at me?" Kurt asked, smirking at Blaine because he knew the reaction he would get from wearing the jeans he had on, and he succeeded.

Blaine got up from the bed and crossed the distance to where Kurt was standing; he circled his arms around him and whispered in his ear "well, have you looked at yourself in the mirror? You're doing this on purpose"

"Maybe I am, but don't pretend like you don't like it"

"I _love_ it, baby; wait till we get back home from the date and I'll show you" Blaine said, nipping Kurt's earlobe, his hands tracing over Kurt's ass, right now the thought of luring Kurt back to bed seemed too tempting.

"I look forward to it, now shall we leave or do you want to spend some more time to feel me up, honey?"

Blaine took a step back to compose himself he said "yeah, let's go before I change my mind" Kurt smiled and let him take his hand so they could start their day.

* * *

They had been driving for an hour according to the last time Kurt checked his watch, Blaine refused to tell him where they were going he wanted to keep it a surprise; "so where exactly is this special place?"

"I'm not telling you, I rather have you be surprised, we're going to be staying there for two days, I figured it'll be good for us to get away from the busy city and just connect" Blaine said, reaching over the gear shift to take Kurt's hand in his. Kurt smiled and sighed when Blaine kissed his hands, he never thought in his wildest dream he'd ever get to experience this with someone. He didn't believe it was possible for him to be happy as much as he was right now.

Ever since his father's death, Kurt assumed that he would spend the rest of his days miserable, he would lose himself and would be stuck in that big house probably waiting at home while Blaine hooked up with some other guy if he didn't put out.

Kurt looked out the window when Blaine said they were here, so he looked up when the car stopped outside a huge gate that covered area along the beach, Blaine reached out to punch a code into the gate, before it opened, the paved path led them to what seemed to be a private beach which was surrounded by a huge fence and a luxurious beach house. "This is your place?"

"My dad's actually, I asked him if I could have it for two days, we don't use this place that much, mostly just rent it out to people or vacationers, but for the next two days this is all ours"

"Blaine… you didn't have to do this" Kurt said, still in shock, as he exited the car along with Blaine, who had walked over to him, taking his hand in his, he led them across the villa as he said "I wanted to, I figured we never got the chance to have that married couple experience, plus I feel like it's good we get away for a while, just be Kurt and Blaine"

Kurt looked around the house, it was beautiful, it had its own infinity pool, a beautiful grand wooden deck, huge windows that faced the sea; it had only 3 bedrooms, a kitchen, a huge lounge and a dining area, and one master bedroom. Where Blaine was leading Kurt to after concluding their tour of the house, Kurt gasped when he walked inside the master bedroom. The room was painted cream white, a huge canopy bed with sheer curtains, and gigantic windows across the bed that faced the sea. The bathroom itself had a huge bathtub in the center that faced the beach as well. It was beautiful, romantic, everything Kurt couldn't have dreamed of having for himself. It was so overwhelming to be having these privileges, it felt like he didn't even deserve them.

Blaine waited for him to say something but he was so lost in thought and taking it all in, as he stared out at the beach; Blaine walked over to Kurt and saw he had a frown on his face, that wasn't something he was expecting a reaction from him. "Baby? Did I do something wrong?" Blaine asked, circling his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him towards his body. Kurt shook his head in reply, his hands coming to rest on Blaine's chest "nothing's wrong it's just… it's so overwhelming when I think about my life before you came into it, and the circumstances my dad and I lived in and where I am now. I never thought I'd ever have these privileges, it's all so surreal, about where my life is now"

"Kurt… you deserve everything the world has to offer you, never belittle yourself, never stop dreaming; I'm lucky to have you to share all these things with because before you came into my life, it was dull" Blaine said earnestly, cupping Kurt's face in his hands, "I can't imagine how you feel right now, but I want you to know that being here, with you, with someone to share my future with is something I had never thought for myself. Everyone assumed that I'd marry Sebastian, but honestly? I'm glad it's you I married. Fate brought me to you, and I plan on cherishing you every moment I get, you are my new dream, Kurt" Blaine then brought their lips together for a gentle kiss, that made Kurt sigh, a single tear rolled down his cheeks he said "it's like you were whipped out of a romantic novel, Blaine"

Blaine chuckled and said "what can I say; you've turned me into a silly romantic"

Kurt smiled, pressing his forehead against Blaine's "any regrets?"

"None" Blaine whispered against Kurt's lips, an 'I love you' sounded so perfect right now but Blaine had it all panned, he really wanted to say it right there and then but he had to wait "so, I want you to relax, get dressed, there is an outfit I had brought in for you earlier today, it's in the closet, once you're ready, meet me outside on the deck"

Kurt smiled and ducked his head in Blaine's shoulder as he said "you are full of surprises today, Blaine Anderson"

"Only for you" Blaine said when Kurt pulled back to give him a kiss before he walked into the walk-in-closet.

* * *

It was almost 5 pm when Kurt had emerged from the bedroom, he had his hair perfectly styled and wearing the clothes that Blaine had picked out for him, white was a beautiful celestial colored half sleeve shirt and a pair of slim-fitted shorts, he wore a pair of loafers, giving himself a once-over before he exited the bathroom to find his husband, eager to know what Blaine had planned for them. And right there standing on the deck, in a pair of khaki shorts and a white dress shirt which was left unbuttoned, exposing his tan skin, was Blaine, looking dreamy as ever. Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt approaching him, stepping outside on the deck; he waited for Kurt to reach him before he dove in for a kiss.

"You look beautiful." Blaine said, taking Kurt's hands in his and giving him a kiss there as well like the gentleman he is, Kurt blushed and said shyly "so do you", his cheeks reddening when Blaine chuckled.

"Shall we, Mr. Anderson?" Kurt allowed Blaine to take his arm and lead him towards the beach, he gasped when he saw a beautiful, canopy was set up right there in the center of the white sandy beach, with twinkling lights surrounding it and a table for two people set up, there was also a waiter standing nearby. "Blaine, this is so romantic."

"Only the best for you, Kurt, I hope it's not too much?" Blaine asked.

"It's perfect." Kurt said, sitting down on the seat he held out for him, Blaine gestured to the waiter who walked t0wards them with a champagne bottle, filling the glasses before them "I'll bring out the first course of the day"

"Thank you, James." Blaine said, he smiled at Kurt, just enjoying the reaction he got for him; he was still taking it all in, his expression was mixed in shock and awe. After a moment Kurt looked over at Blaine, and sighed happily, he reached a hand out to wrap behind Blaine's neck so he could bring him closer for a kiss. The kiss was enough to explain just how he felt at that very moment, after a minute of just feeling their lips move against one another, Kurt broke the kiss and nuzzled his nose against Blaine's he said "you keep taking my breath away, I'm so lucky to be here with you"

"I'm the lucky one, Kurt. Having you, here, with me, in my life forever, I feel like the luckiest man in the world right now" Blaine said, letting go of Kurt and taking his hand in his, he reached for the wine glass. "So now that I have you all alone to myself, I want to know everything about you, tonight is about you"

* * *

And so that's how their evening continued, eating food, drinking wine, discussing the things they like and dislike. What makes the other happy, their past life, relationships, friends, ambitions. Just everything they could think of. Blaine wanted to know everything about his husband, knowing he never got the chance before, and that yes, he did know a lot already; he just enjoyed listening to Kurt.

After they had finished with their five-course meal dinner, Blaine and Kurt moved out of the canopy to sit down on the blanket that Blaine had James laid out for them closer to the water. The sun had set and the stars had come out to shine in the dark blue sky above them, the only light around them were the twinkling lights and the tiki torches nearby. They had taken their wine glasses with them as they sat down facing the water. Blaine had maneuvered Kurt to sit between his legs with his back resting against Blaine's chest, their body heat enough to keep each other comfortable as the salty air blew towards them.

"I always dreamed of being a designer one day, make a name for myself you know? I planned on going to Parsons or somewhere closer to LA like Academy of Art in San Francisco or Otis College of Art and Design here in LA so that it would be easier for my dad if I was within reach so I could visit him often… I had planned on applying for the scholarship program in Otis when Dad got sick" Kurt sighed and took a sip of his wine, finishing the drink and putting the glass beside them, he dropped his head back on Blaine's shoulder; feeling his husband's arm tighten around his waist he said "I guess… you never know what's going to happen in the future, all you can do is wait and see, and hope for the best"

Blaine turned his head towards where Kurt's was resting against his shoulder; he leaned forward and kissed his forehead "so if you had a chance to go back and study fashion, would you?"

Kurt nodded and said "I mean… I guess yeah, I'd love to, but dreams change, I still wish I could have done it you know, but I've stopped being a silly daydreaming a long time ago, Blaine. Sometimes you just have to accept the reality" Blaine then leaned forward turning around so he could face Kurt, his facial expressions now serious as he said "It's not silly, Kurt, Never stop dreaming. I've told you, you deserve everything the world has to offer"

"I know… who would have thought I'd be sitting here on a private beach with the most beautiful man who just happens to be my husband"

"I admit the start to our relationship wasn't smooth, I know you probably had dreams for yourself too and didn't expect to be paired up with me of all people you could have, of all the eligible bachelors out there" Kurt said, looking down at his hands in his lap, his insecurities were clouding his mind, it was clear to Blaine. He knew now was the time to tell Kurt exactly how he felt.

"Kurt, I admit that at first when my dad told me about our marriage, I was shocked just like how any person would be. But now, here, being with you; I would never have imagined that I would feel this way about anyone. I've never felt the way I do with you with anyone from my past relationships, and being married to you has turned out to be the best decision for me because… Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, _Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever._ And you, Kurt, are what I was looking for, no amount of money, fortune, or material things can ever match up to just being here and holding you in my arms makes me the happiest I've ever been; and I hope someday I'll make you happy and proud to be with me…" Blaine sat up straighter. He cupped Kurt's cheeks watching how tears escaped his husband's from hearing everything he had just confessed, now was the perfect moment to say what he wanted to say for a while.

" I _love_ you, Kurt Anderson, I never believed I would ever feel the way you make me feel, and I'm lucky to have you in my life, I want to spend my forever loving you, and I hope you'll let me" Kurt breath stuttered, his tears kept coming, he never thought he'd ever have this. And without wasting another second Kurt said "Blaine Anderson, what did I do to ever deserve you"

Blaine chuckled, bringing his face closer to Kurt's, their nose now touching each other's in an Eskimo kiss he said "Believe me I ask myself the same thing about you, I love you so much"

Kurt gave him a watery smile, his hands coming up to wrap around Blaine's neck; he looked into those warm honey colored eyes and said "I love you too, Blaine Anderson" Blaine then closed the gap between them and kissed Kurt with all the passion and love he could muster up, this kiss felt ten times more passionate than the ones they've shared before, Kurt let out a moan and leaned back, pulling Blaine on top of him as he laid down during their kiss.

Once Kurt's back hit the blanket beneath them, he looked up into Blaine's eyes and whispered "Promise me, you'll never stop loving me" he pleaded, his eyes still watery from the overwhelming feeling of finally finding the love he thought he'd never have after everything he had gone through after his father's death.

Blaine grazed his lips against Kurt's, one hand caressed the side of his husband's face as he said "I promise, Kurt, I'll always love you, there's nothing that could ever change that" with that said, Kurt closed the gap between them and began to shuck Blaine's shirt off his shoulder. They stayed there in their little bubble of serenity, making love under the stars.

* * *

 **A/N: So how was that? Hope you liked the chapter.**

 **To keep track of when my next updates will be, follow me on twitter gleekyxklainerx , I'll also be making a trailer based on this story, just a small teaser so to say.**

 **Stay safe everyone!**


	11. Chapter 10: Post 'Honeymoon' Haze?

**A/N: Update Day!**

 **I'm still alive…**

 **Still going to write!**

 **READ MY NEW FANFIC! THE HITMAN! You'll love it if you love drama, smut, d/s, and mysterious sexy Blaine and diva Kurt!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Post 'Honeymoon' Haze?**

It was a few weeks after their weekend getaway; the reality seemed to kick into their post-honeymoon haze. Blaine was occupied with work more than usual and that didn't help much with Kurt because truthfully he was alone most of the times. And after their glorious time at the beach house of making love, sharing memories and secrets, discussing possibilities and getting to know each other even more than after the end of the weekend. Kurt didn't want to go back to reality, it was because the reality for him was becoming lonely with Blaine having to come home late, missing dinner because of a meeting or work. This just made Kurt feel a tad bit needy for Blaine, but he never let it show, he didn't want to be less than cooperative to Blaine. But he missed him, and staying alone at home was now becoming to make him feel even lonelier than before because he now knew how it felt to be with his husband.

So when he found out from Blaine that he had to go away for a week to London for a business trip, it made him upset, he didn't care about going to London, he just wanted Blaine he craved his attention at one point, he wanted to be of use to him. But right now Kurt felt as if was on the brim of his insecurities clouding his mind once again.

A day before Blaine was due to leave in the morning for his flight, Kurt was busy helping Blaine pack, but every now and then he would try to initiate a conversation with Blaine, but Blaine would only give him a short answer seemingly consumed in his thoughts to have a proper conversation with Kurt, which felt like it had been ages. Kurt knew that Blaine was overworked, but he didn't know how to make himself useful or _help_ him.

"So when will you be back?" Kurt asked trying to get a conversation going between them.

But Blaine only gave him a one-word answer that only annoyed Kurt even more "Monday"

"Oh… Okay"

"Where are you staying in London?" He tried once again.

"The Hilton"

"What meeting do you have to attend?"

Blaine slammed his suitcase shut and looking up in annoyance at his husband and said "Jesus, Kurt! Can't you see I'm a bit busy thinking right now, it would help if you could just stay quiet for a while?"

Kurt glared at Blaine, who just rolled his eyes at him and walked away to his laptop, Kurt followed after him and said "I have been quiet for three weeks Blaine, I'm just trying to have a conversation with my husband but it seems you just don't care"

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed" Blaine said, slamming his laptop lid shut and shoving it off his lap to the coffee table next to his briefcase. Kurt flinched as Blaine brushed past him, he muttered "yeah that's all you have been doing lately"

Blaine stopped in his tracks and turned around to see Kurt scowling at him, he crossed his arms over his chest and asked "doing what exactly?"

"Work, then going to bed. You don't come home for dinner, you don't have breakfast with me in the morning, you barely are around most of the times, let alone weekends, all you do is stay at that damn office. You barely even make time for us, all you have been doing is work. and if not that you are just fucking sleeping"

"Well as you can see this isn't my choice okay? I have to work. And it would help if you'd be understanding about this"

"But it wouldn't kill you to try and make time for us," Kurt said. Blaine covered his face with his hands and groaned out in frustration that was mostly because of the work stress.

"I am trying, Kurt! But I'm fucking busy okay, of course you wouldn't understand that now would you! And right now you are just being fucking needy!" The moment the last word left Blaine's mouth, he realized what he had done, and regretted I immediately. Kurt took a step back at Blaine's harsh words, suddenly all his walls came up, he felt tears brimming in his eyes, and his lower lip trembles in an attempt to not start crying.

Blaine took a step forward when he saw a single tear trail down Kurt's face, the hurt from his words written all over his husband's face, he didn't want to leave for London in a fight with Kurt that was the last thing he wanted "I'm sorry, I-" Blaine began to reason with Kurt, but instead Kurt just simply shook his head and looked down at the wooden floor, he hastily wiped his tears from his eyes and said

"No, I-I'm sorry for being so _needy_ " with that said, he sniffed and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him as he did, making Blaine jump from the sound. He fucked up bad, he knew he had been stressed out lately, and at the same time, Kurt's argument was completely valid because he could have tried harder to come home earlier at least and have dinner with Kurt or at least be with his husband. But he didn't, he still worked late and most of the time would be working with Sebastian in the office who seemed to always have a problem with his own work that he needed his help. And now Kurt was obviously hurting and Blaine's reaction to his feelings was just wrong.

He waited on the bed for Kurt to come out of the bathroom, and when he did his eyes were red-rimmed and puffy, his cheeks were flushed and so was his nose; a clear sign that he had cried the entire 30 minutes he was in the bathroom. Blaine watched as Kurt approached his side of the bed and laid down, turning the light's off as he did.

Blaine watched him lay down as far as he could from him, "Kurt… I'm sorry, baby please look at me" he reached forward with his hands, placing it on Kurt's waist. Kurt only shrugged his hand off and wrapped his arms around his body "go to sleep Blaine, you have a flight tomorrow"

"I'm not going to sleep with you upset with me" he said, placing his hand back on Kurt only to have it shoved away "Doesn't matter now, I'm being needy like you said so"

"Baby-"

"I'm tired, Blaine, please leave me alone" he said and closed his eyes, silently letting tears fall from his eyes.

Blaine sighed and laid down, watching Kurt's back which was towards him on the bed. How was he going to fix this one now, he thought and closed his eyes into a fitful slumber.

* * *

It was somewhere around 4-am when he opened his eyes rolling over to his back he reached out in his sleep for Kurt but noticed he wasn't there in bed with him. Sitting up, Blaine looked around the bedroom to find Kurt's silhouette standing outside on the balcony of their bedroom. Blaine shrugged off the covers from his body and slipped on his robe to go outside.

Kurt turned his head slightly when he heard the balcony glass door swing open, he didn't turn around. Instead, he hugged his arms tightly around his body feeling the midnight chill in the air through his Burberry night suit, he could feel the tears on his cheeks dry up; it wasn't a good dream, to say the least. Blaine made his way across the balcony to where Kurt was standing by the glass and aluminum rail.

"Bad dream?" Kurt heard Blaine ask in a whisper, he could feel the brush of his husband's robe against his back signaling him that he was now standing right behind him, his head peering over Kurt's shoulder to look out at the garden area just as Kurt was. In reply, Kurt simply nodded and frowned feeling fresh tears fill his already puffy eyes. Blaine silently wrapped his arms around Kurt and rest his chin on Kurt's shoulder.

"I love you" Blaine said; Kurt didn't pull back from the embrace, he just slowly sank back against Blaine's chest and sighed, saying in a hoarse voice "I know"

Blaine turned his head to kiss Kurt's neck, "I don't like it when we argue"

"I don't either," Kurt said, still refusing to turn around because he didn't want Blaine to see him cry, even though he knew Blaine was well aware of his tears by now. "What was the dream about?" Blaine asked.

"My dad… my mom… Lima… you"

Blaine sighed and tightened his hold on Kurt as he said "I'm sorry for being distant, Kurt. You have to believe me that it's not my choice, I love you and I rather be home with you or in that beach house with you forever but this is how business is"

Kurt nodded understandingly, and turned his head to face Blaine, his hands coming to rest where Blaine's were on his waist, "I understand, Blaine; I overreacted too, It's just I feel so alone, and _useless_ when I'm alone, you're the only one in this house who I have to take care off or who needs me to take care of him, I love your parents but they have their own social life and timings, when you aren't home, I just sit around and wait for time to pass, I feel like I have no place here when I'm being useless to this place"

Blaine turned Kurt around and cupped his tear stained cheeks, he brought his lips to Kurt's and kissed him softly before he said " _Never_ , and I mean never ever, call yourself useless. Never. You are far from useless, Kurt. I hate when you feel like this"

"I hate it too, I just… I'm trying to find my place here" Kurt said, wrapping his fingers in Blaine's robe and leaning his forehead against Blaine's, closing his eyes as he did.

"Your place is wherever I am, and I understand how you feel, I feel crappy for not understanding this before, I'm promising you, right here, right now that I'll do whatever it takes to never let you feel less than important in this relationship, you are my _world_ , my happiness is where yours is" Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's and pulled him against his body tightly, Kurt ducked his face into Blaine's neck, letting a few more stray tears fall

"Don't cry, beautiful, I hate it when you cry" Blaine kissed his hair and said "maybe I should stay back and go to London after a few days"

Kurt shook his head and said "no, don't put your job on the line for me, go to London, don't worry about you"

Blaine smiled and said "I can never not worry about you, baby, I love you so much" Kurt nodded and sighed "I love you too" he said, nuzzling his nose against the bare sliver of skin that could be seen from the V of his robe. "Come on, let's get you to bed" Blaine said, walking inside the bedroom and stripping off his robe he pulled Kurt into bed with him, kissing him deeply for a few minutes before he spooned Kurt, whispering 'I love you' before they both drifted off to sleep in each-other arms.

* * *

 **A/N: So quick and kinda short update I guess. BUT CHAPTER PREVIEW!**

 **PREVIEW:**

"Open it and read it out loud"

"Why? What is it?"

"Now where would the surprise be if I told you?"

"Congratulations, Mr. Anderson, you have been granted acceptance to PRISMA Fashion Design School in LA"


	12. Chapter 11: An Hour & A Half

**A/N: You know, thinking of chapter names is bloody hard!**

 **Hey, guys, I'm back! And hopefully with consistent updates since I'm done with the major part of my semester, now only have to take electives so that means I will have more time on my hands to update the stories!**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter, I'm going to be kind of rushing and jumping over a few things in the upcoming chapters to come, from my estimate we have 6 or so chapters to go… I think… I'm not sure.**

 **~CHAPTER PREVIEW IS IN THE END NOTE~**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: An Hour & A Half**

The week without Blaine didn't go by as quickly as Kurt wanted it to be, they texted non-stop of course and called on facetime, but it wasn't the same. Blaine's mother would often steal him for some quality time, by taking him out, or having tea together when Walter came home from work. Those few hours spent with his in-laws did help him pass the time. And Blaine's mom no doubt was very nice to him, she made him feel at home and that was more than enough for Kurt. However, there was Sebastian, it wasn't that he was mean or anything but sometimes the stuff Sebastian said would put him off. On one occasion when Sebastian and his mother came over for dinner, all Blaine's mother and Sebastian's mother talked about was their sons and how close they were as well as mentioning the fond childhood memories they shared of the two boys. Kurt felt left out, obviously, he would have, but he didn't let it show, neither had he mentioned it to Blaine. What Kurt did find out this week that bothered him and made him feel even more uncomfortable was when Sebastian's mother mentioned to him how Sebastian and Blaine were always thought that they'd get married to one another; but how situations change.

The prospect of Blaine and Sebastian being friends didn't bother him, but seeing how close they are and what new information he found out about their friendship just raised an entire spectrum of speculations in his mind. What if Blaine divorced him? Would he marry Sebastian? Would he leave me to be with him because we aren't that compatible like he is with Sebastian? Was he good enough or the title of Blaine Anderson's husband?

That's what bothered Kurt, and yet he didn't tell Blaine about his insecurities, he was lonely, he didn't have anything to do besides think, he wasn't his own person, he was just Kurt Anderson, Blaine Anderson's husband. He wanted to be more than that, he wanted to have an identity of himself and still be Blaine Anderson's husband.

The day Blaine's flight was due to land Kurt had prepared an entire lot of dishes that he knew Blaine would love, he had picked out his favorite clothes the shade of Blaine's favorite color and worked day and night to look perfect for his husband's arrival. Blaine's father had left for a short business trip in New York and his mother was over at Sebastian's place. So he had the house all to himself, and complete privacy for being intimate with Blaine.

Kurt stared at the clock, Blaine was due to arrive home at 7 pm sharp, his flight was on time and landed, Kurt had checked the flight status, so he would be here any minute.

He waited… 15 minutes passed, soon turned to 30 minutes, then time kept passing by and it was 8:30 pm. No sign of Blaine.

Kurt was now anxious, and so he decided to call Blaine, what was taking him so long?

"Hey, baby, where are you?" Kurt asked.

 _-Hi, sweetie, I'm sorry but mom had thought of sending Sebastian over to pick me up from the airport would be a good idea, and then he dragged me home to his place where my mom was also waiting, I just told them I wanted to go home, but mom insisted I stayed and it's bad manners to leave someone's house when they have prepared a meal in your honor, but don't worry, I asked the driver to come pick me up from their place, I'll be home before you know it-Blaine_

Kurt didn't say anything besides a whispered _Okay_ , he ended the call and walked over to the dining room and blew out the candles on the table and then went straight to his bedroom to do the same, he cleared up the roses he had gotten brought in by the maids, and grabbed the long stem rose he had placed on their bed and threw it into the trashcan. He couldn't even hide the fact how hurt he was, Blaine went over to Sebastian's place instead of coming home to him first. He shrugged off the clothes he was wearing including another one of the kilt outfits he knew Blaine loved to see him wear and hung the clothes on the hanger outside of his closet, he placed it down on the bed, grabbed his night suit and started getting ready for bed.

* * *

30 minutes later he had just walked out in his night suit, freshly showered and clean, he was on his way to bed. When the bedroom door opened to reveal and tired looking Blaine holding his suitcase and dozens of long stem red roses in one hand.

"Honey, I'm home" Blaine said brightly when he saw Kurt, he immediately dropped his suitcase on the floor and rushed over to Kurt wrapping his arms around him tightly. He picked Kurt up in his arms and twirled him around the room, saying "Oh god, I missed you so much and-" he stopped in his tracks and put Kurt down on his feet to see him smiling half-heartedly, as if he was forcing to be happy, but Kurt couldn't fool him. And neither could those red-rimmed eyes and red cheeks.

"Kurt, baby what's wrong?" he asked, cupping Kurt's cheeks in his hand after placing the bouquet down on the floor.

Kurt smiled and tried to compose himself, he didn't want Blaine to pity him, neither he wanted his sympathy in this to be honest; he shook his head and cleared his throat as he said "It's nothing, um, welcome home"

Blaine's eyes narrowed and he glanced around the room, he noticed there were an excessive amount of candles all over the room that seemed to have freshly blown out because the wax in some of them was still wet. And then he noticed the kilt outfit he loved of Kurt's in a hanger on the bed, he took a moment and put two and two together before he said "did you… oh fuck, I'm the worst husband ever, shit, I knew you would have been waiting for me, I should have taken a cab home and not let Sebastian corner me into going to his place"

Kurt sighed and said "It's okay"

"No it's not okay, baby, I'm so sorry, so sorry, I wanted to come home straight to you believe me I swear, oh god" Blaine groaned and covered his face in his hands groaning out in frustration. Kurt gave him a sad smile and muttered silently "don't, its fine"

"Don't pretend that you're okay, I can see that you're upset, don't hide your emotions from me baby, please" Blaine insisted, he stepped closer towards his husband.

And he couldn't hold it in anymore, just from seeing Blaine, standing there, waiting for him to answer, Kurt broke down and started crying, he said "I'm sorry, I just… I had this all planned, I made you dinner, I set up the room, I missed you so much and fuck I sound like some whiny fucking house wife right now"

"No, you don't; you have every right to be angry with me, I'm angry with myself, just come here" Blaine opened his arms and Kurt responded immediately by rushing straight into his embrace and crying, Blaine wrapped his arms securely around Kurt and settled them down on the bed were Kurt continued to cry into his arms as he said "I missed you so much, Blaine, so much"

Blaine felt tears streak down his face, not just from the sheer emotions of how much he missed Kurt but because of Kurt crying, he always made him cry, why can't he just make things better, he didn't want him to cry, he wanted him to be happy and have the perfect reunion after a week of being away from each other but instead here they were, clutching on to one another and crying. Blaine buried his face in Kurt's neck and whispered "I missed you too, god, I love you so much"

After what felt like hours but was just fifteen minutes, they calmed down and composed themselves, at least Blaine did, he pulled back from the embrace and cupped Kurt's face; he wiped away his tears and asked "are you disappointed in me?"

Kurt's eyes widened and said "No!"

Blaine smiled sadly and asked again "please, baby, tell me, are you?"

"A little, but it doesn't matter, you're home now," he said in reply and smiled at Blaine.

What did I do to deserve you Blaine thought, he ducked his head to rest his forehead against Kurt's he looked into those familiar blues he missed seeing every morning when he woke up in bed beside his husband; "will you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"I already have, I understand it wasn't your decision, but you're here now, just please don't go"

"I can't leave you even if I tried. Did you have dinner?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head telling him that he was waiting for him to come home to have dinner together, it made Blaine heart ache even more out of how disappointed he was in himself, Kurt was everything he could ever want and the thought of disappointing him didn't settle well with Blaine. "+Come on, let's have dinner"

"But didn't you already ate?" Kurt asked.

"No, I was waiting to come home to you, babe" Blaine said, he grabbed Kurt's hand and lead him downstairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Kurt busied himself in the kitchen to take out the meal he had packed away in the fridge, and began platting up food for the two of them on the kitchen dining table, when they both sat down to eat, before they could start their dinner, Blaine took out a paper envelope and handed it to Kurt.

"What's this?" Kurt asked, eyeing the envelope he was handed. Blaine placed his chin on his folded hands and gazed into Kurt's eyes with a soft smile and said "open it, and read it out loud"

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and glanced back down at the envelope, he chuckled and said "Why? What is it?"

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully at Kurt, and nudged his feet against his, saying "Now where would the surprise be if I told you?", Kurt shook his head and ripped open the sealed envelope flap and pulled out what seemed to be a letter inside, he looked up once again at Blaine, who gestured him to read it out loud, Kurt cleared his throat and began reading "Congratulations, Mr. Anderson, you have been granted acceptance to PRISMA Fashion Design School in LA…" Kurt frowned and asked Blaine in confusion "so… you're going back to college?"

Blaine laughed shaking his head at Kurt before taking his hand and said "no, silly, not me, but you… this is your acceptance letter, Mr. Kurt _Anderson,_ I talked to the dean of PRISMA, and showed him your previous school records I had retrieved from our family lawyers, and showed him the old portfolio you had brought in when you started living here, and after pulling some strings, turns out the dean saw potential in you and decided to offer you a place in the upcoming fall semester"

"Blaine this is, oh god… really? I'm going to _college?!_ " He exclaimed, his smile so bright that it would put the stars to shame if they were to be compared with him; Kurt covered his mouth in shock and squealed excitedly before he got up from his seat and threw himself into Blaine's arms "I can't believe this, Blaine, _I'm_ going to _college_! I swear you're getting the best sex of your life tonight!" Kurt said, still in Blaine's lap and in his arms, trying to keep the tears of joy at bay.

"You deserve everything, the world has to offer you, my love" Blaine said, and pulled back so he could kiss Kurt.

* * *

After having the delicious meal that Kurt had prepared for him, and just admiring the beaming look on his husband's face from his surprise, he realized just how tired he was from the flight and right now and hot bath sounded divine, Kurt somehow knew exactly what he wanted because no later than the thought of a bath crossed his mind, Kurt suggested he should take one. Blaine smiled and went back to his room, Kurt told him to wait outside and unpack as he went into the bathroom to prepare the bath for him. By the time Blaine was down tossing his clothes into the hamper besides their walk-in-closet. Kurt told him the bath was ready, Blaine entered their bathroom, to find that Kurt had lit up the entire bathroom in lavender scented candles, emitting a soft glow around the off white tiled bathroom, and a bubble bath awaited for him. "Go get into the tub" Kurt said and kissed his cheek before leaving Blaine alone in the bathroom.

By the time Blaine had settled himself in the bath tub, and started to relax, Kurt had come back, now dressed in a Blue satin robe, with two flutes and a champagne bottle in his hands. Kurt smiled and him and walked over to the tub, he placed the glasses on the niche of the bath tub wall and stepped back. He knew very well Blaine's eyes were on his, and though he didn't plan to do this but he had missed Blaine, and that included that he missed their intimacy too. And so regardless of the previous little tearful meeting because of Sebastian, Kurt pushed that thought aside because right now, Blaine was here; with him and waiting for him. This was their little bubble of privacy, and he wasn't going to let it slip away, no matter how sad the thought of Sebastian made him feel and the insecurities. He would make sure Blaine was his and would always come back to him.

"Aren't you going to get in?" Blaine asked, his eyes closely examining Kurt's body covered sinfully in the satin fabric. Kurt gave him a smile and untied his robe, letting it slip off his shoulder into a puddle on the floor. Blaine mouth watered at the sheer presence of seeing his husband naked. Kurt was becoming more and more confident about his body, and why shouldn't he? He was a porcelain art piece, just waiting to be touched and worshipped like the beauty he was, and the best part was, no one would ever get to touch him or see him like this, because Blaine was the man to see him naked for the first time and he had his virginity. It was all his and only his to touch, feel and kiss whenever he wanted.

Kurt stepped into the wide tub, and slowly he knelt between Blaine's legs, his eyes locked with Blaine's as he did so, he grabbed the glass and poured wine into it before he handed it to Blaine.

Blaine accepted the glass, "press your legs together for me, baby" Kurt told him. And Blaine was more than happy to comply, he pressed his thighs together, so that Kurt could straddle his legs and sit in his lap while still facing him. Kurt eyes were oozing with sensuality, he took his own glass of wine and took a long swig of it before he wrapped his arms around Blaine and started to massage his shoulders. "So how was your trip?"

"It was okay, meetings and not enough sleep" Blaine moaned at the last word because he felt Kurt move a little forward in his lap, so that he could feel Kurt's cock brush against his under water, and god that did things to Blaine just by feeling his husband pressing against him; he swore under his breath when Kurt continued to massage his shoulders and at the same time move his hips in a slowly rocking motion "I missed you though" Blaine whispered, leaning his head back and sighing in pleasure. Kurt smiled and leaned forward, moving his hands from Blaine's shoulder to down his chest, brushing past his nipples briefly, making Blaine to become completely hard under the water. He pressed his chest against Blaine, his hands now venturing below the water to rest on the side of Blaine's thighs. He massaged his pelvis and pressed his lips against the wet skin of Blaine's neck.

"I missed you so much, baby, every night, it was so lonely without you"

"Go on?" Blaine whispered and bucked his hips to roll against Kurt's cock, "It was so lonely in bed without you baby, and I missed not being able to wake up next to you, warm, naked, everyday"

"Fuck" Blaine cursed when he moved one hand to wrap around his cock, Kurt rolled his hips in Blaine's lap for good measure, and whispered in his ear "I missed you inside me, do you want me?"

"I want you so much, baby you have no idea" Blaine said, he placed his glass of wine aside, and grabbed Kurt by his thighs and pushed his backwards until Kurt was leaning on the opposite side of the tub with his husband towering over him, Blaine then ducked his head and began biting and licking across his neck, he pulled both of Kurt's legs apart so he could settle between him and made Kurt wrap his long legs around his body. "How about we stop this bath right here, continue this in the shower?"

Kurt nodded frantically and gasped a "yes".

He let Blaine manhandle him and force him into the shower cabin, turning the steaming water on, he was slammed against the shower wall, and picked up off of his feet by Blaine; he let his husband quickly prep him with the water that was pouring down over their bodies before Blaine positioned himself to enter Kurt; "did I ever tell you I love how confident and sexy you are becoming with your body? I love that it's all mine to take, to _fuck_ " Blaine growled in his ear as he entered him slowly, making Kurt arch his back off against the tile and clutch the side platform of the shower cabin glass wall. "Fuck, only yours Blaine"

The prospect of being the only person to ever do this with Kurt drove him crazy, this beautiful man was his forever, and he loved knowing that, and especially loved reminding Kurt that. Kurt on the other hand had gotten quite comfortable around Blaine, if you asked him months back if he would ever initiate sex, he would laughed in your face but here, right now, with Blaine pounding in to him; he had never loved a man as much as he loved Blaine, and he was willing to let Blaine take all of him and experience every single thing with him.

As they both reached their climax after a long hot session of love making in the shower, they dried themselves off and continued once more in the bed under the sheets. It wasn't until 2 am late night when they had stopped to rest. Blaine laid sprawled on his back with Kurt resting on top of him after tiring himself out from riding Blaine, who happened to be still inside him after they had both come. Kurt raised his head from where it was resting on Blaine's sweaty chest and raised himself up. He perched himself on his elbows and ran one hand through Blaine's sweaty curls. Blaine's eyes twinkled in the moon light that was streaming through the window,

"I love you so much" Kurt whispered to Blaine as if it was a precious secret of theirs to share.

"I love you too, and alwayswill" Blaine said back, and closed his eyes, drifting off to a peaceful night's sleep in his husband's embrace.

* * *

 **A/N: I think I did good… Lots of drama to happen now because the story needs to start picking up pace for here I plan to take it.**

 **CHAPTER PREVIEW:**

"Hi, can you tell me where the Designing Studio is?"

"Hi, yeah sure, just go down the hall, there is a stairwell and go up one floor, the first class room you see when you step there will be the studio. I haven't seen you around here before"

"I'm new, my name's Kurt Anderson"

"Pleasure to meet you, Kurt, I'm Adam Crawford, second year senior"


	13. Chapter 12: New Beginnings & Endings

**A/N: Back with an update! Yay!**

 **This fic is in two parts btw, so I'm gonna wrap up part 1 real quick, in about 4 more chapters minimum before part 2.**

 **But stay tune, because there is A LOT of drama about to go down from this chapter onwards.**

 **Hope you enjoy, and reviews always motivate me to write some more.**

 **Also I'm currently ill, so maybe a few little editing mistakes are here so please ignore them, I'll edit it later when I'm feeling well.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: New Beginnings & Endings**

It was like his first day of school, he was excited, jittery and on edge throughout the entire week before his classes had to start. Blaine's parents were as equally as excited and proud of him for getting into PRISMA, and hoping to continue his education, their support meant everything to Kurt, and having Blaine by his side, hoping to help him make his dream into reality was all he could ask for from the love of his life. But the anxiety of starting his education began to kick in, because this time, Kurt had to make Blaine proud as well as his dad. It was because of Blaine he was starting his education again without worrying about college funds, and he had to make sure he proved to himself and everyone around him that he deserves this.

The day for his orientation day arrived, Blaine waited patiently on their bed, smiling at his husband in admiration watching him fuss over which outfit to wear. If you'd ask him, Kurt looked perfect in everything, though he much rather have him in his arms without any clothing item on so he could worship his body but now was not the case to get turned on. They had 2 hours left before Kurt's orientation class started and with LA traffic in mind, they should leave within 15 minutes.

"Okay, so I think this is the one, what do you think?" Kurt asked Blaine stopping in front of him, in a pair of fitted super skinny jeans, which kind of became Kurt's fashion trademark according to Blaine, and was wearing an equally well fitted, shirt and vest ensemble, with a scissor broach on the vest. Blaine smiled and got up from the bed, he took Kurt in his arms and kissed him passionately, eliciting a moan from his husband, as he melted into his embrace.

Blaine pulled back just enough that he gave Kurt's outfit a once-over, "I think I look sophisticated and decent in outfit number twelve" Kurt said, Blaine smiled and ducked his head to kiss behind Kurt's ear, he whispered "baby, there is nothing decent about you when you wear your skinny jeans, all I can think about is your ass and how good it will look without them"

Kurt squealed when Blaine squeezed his ass and swatted his arm "now's not the time for what you are thinking Mr. Anderson, we better get going"

Blaine had decided to take today off from work, of course with his father's permission, so he could be there for Kurt's first day of college, he wanted to be there to experience every moment with his husband. As they drove through L.A. in Blaine's car, Kurt suddenly became quite nervous, _this was it, college, I never thought this day would come_ Kurt thought, as he fiddled with his fingers in his lap. Blaine looked over at Kurt in the passenger seat and took his hand over the gear shift, he said "relax, you're going to shine like the amazingly talented star that you are" Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine's hand, how had he gone from the sad, lonely boy to having the best husband in the world who made him swoon every minute of every day, he truly was blessed.

* * *

By the time they reached the parking lot of PRISMA, right outside of the main entrance building, Blaine got out of the car and went over to open the door for Kurt, like the gentleman he was known to be. Kurt swung the strap of his bag over his shoulder and looked around the campus, feeling the anxiety kicking in again. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, clearly seeing the worrying look on his husbands face.

"Relax, baby, you're going to be fine" Blaine said, trying to comfort him.

Kurt swallowed hard and said "I just hope I can be good enough, there is so much competition in this field and I just really want to make my dad proud"

"and you will now look at me" Blaine said, Kurt turned his head to face him "you are Kurt Anderson, the most talented, smart man I know, and you are going to take PRISMA by storm, so no more doubting yourself alright" Kurt nodded and leaned his head forward to kiss Blaine, pulling back to whisper "I love you"

"I love you too" Blaine said and kissed Kurt's cheek, he let him go, Kurt walked backwards and blew a kiss to Blaine as he did before he turned his back towards him and began walking towards the building. Blaine was just about to leave when he noticed Kurt left the orientation campus map in the passenger seat.

Kurt looked around his messenger back in the main building lobby trying to find where his orientation campus map was, he walks over to the message board while searching in his bag when he bumped into someone, making him stumble backward. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking"

"Hey, it's okay" the guy, who he bumped into said, his accent was British and he had blonde hair and was almost the same height as him.

"I was trying to find my orientation map, can you tell me where the Designing Studio is?"

The British guy nodded and said "Yeah sure, just go down the hall, there is a stairwell and go up one floor, the first classroom you see when you step there will be the studio. I haven't seen you around here before"

"I'm new, my name's Kurt Anderson" The guy reached his hand forward for Kurt to shake and said "Pleasure to meet you, Kurt, I'm Adam Crawford, second-year senior"

Kurt gave his best friendly smile and shook his hand, Adam gestured towards the hallway and said "If you want I can escort you there, I'm kind of asked to help around the new students today" Adam placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Oh well, thank you, that would be great actually, I forgot my orientation map I think I left it in the car and-"Kurt said as they continued to walk down the hall, Adam was leading him to.

Blaine had just entered the building, and he was looking around the crowd of students for Kurt, when he saw him, with a guy, a handsome guy, who was shaking hands with his husband, he stood there for a moment and watched them interact from a distance. The guy gave Kurt a once over and said something he couldn't hear what they were talking about from where he was standing. He saw Kurt smile at him, and that guy placed his hand on his shoulder, that's when something boiled inside him. To be honest, it probably meant nothing, but this was the first time Blaine was seeing Kurt interact with people outside of his social circle, and specifically to a stranger. And for whatever reason Blaine didn't like this feeling one bit, of course, Kurt would make friends in college so he would have to get used to that. He broke out of his thoughts when he saw them walking away, he looked down at the paper in his hands and folded it into his jeans pocket, and left.

* * *

He had a great time, the classes were amazing and state of the art, with all the best stuff for designing available to the students, the teachers were equally amazing, they were kind, friendly and very much helpful. The students obviously had their own cliques and groups, but he managed to make friends with two girls there Rachel and Mercedes, as well as a boy who was in his art and history theory class, Chandler.

The last class of the day ended and Kurt packed his stuff along with his new friends; "so Kurt, I've been noticing that beautiful diamond ring on your finger" Chandler said teasingly, and bumped his shoulder.

Rachel poked his arm and said, "yeah, what's all that about, are you engaged?"

Kurt blushed and adjusted his messenger bag on his shoulder, he looked down at his hands and twiddled with the ring before he said shyly "married, actually"

Chandler squealed in delight and wrapped his arm around his own and said "oh my god, you've got to tell me all about it! Who's the lucky guy who stole your heart at such a young age?" Mercedes swatted Chandler's arm when Kurt blushed even more.

They walked out of the building together towards the parking lot, when Kurt heard someone calling after him "Hey, Kurt!" they all turned towards Adam, who was walking down the steps towards the group. "HI! Adam" Kurt said brightly, he turned towards his new friends and introduced them to Adam "Guys this is Adam, he is a senior here, and Adam this is Chandler, Mercedes, and Rachel"

Adam smiled at them and shook their hands, he then turned to Kurt and said "wow, you made friends so quickly, though I didn't doubt you would, so how was everyone's first day here in PRISMA"

Mercedes said "it was great, the teachers are amazing, though I don't particularly like Madame' Ingrid" everyone else nodded in agreement "yeah, she's a bit tough, don't worry if you guys need any pointers for her class I'm more than happy to help you all out"

Rachel smiled and said "that's great, thank you Adam" Chandler then turned to Kurt and said "wait, Kurt we haven't done interrogating you" he teased him, Kurt rolled his eyes at his friend. Adam looked at Kurt and asked the group "interrogating about what?" Mercedes smirked at him and grabbed Kurt's hand raising it up to show the ring he had on his finger "about this, apparently, our boo has a man in his life"

" _Husband_ , not a man," Kurt said and blushed as he did so. Adam face dropped just slightly, of course Kurt didn't notice the change in his expression, but Rachel was quick to catch on to it. "Husband? I didn't know you were married, Kurt"

Rachel then turned to Kurt and said "come on, Kurt tell us, who's the lucky guy?"

Kurt sighed and opened his mouth to tell them but then he looked around and pointed towards the black BMW parked up front and gestured "that's my lucky guy"

Everyone turned towards where Kurt was looking at and saw Blaine, leaning against the car door, his arms crossed over his chest, and he was wearing one of those deliciously tight V-necks that Kurt absolutely loved on him because they always accentuated his muscular toned arms. Kurt then waved over at him, Blaine smiled widely when he finally saw Kurt, surrounded by a group of people he hadn't seen before except for the blonde guy he saw with Kurt in the morning, and he looked genuinely pissed for some reason. Blaine smirked and walked over to his husband, Kurt broke away from the group to reach over for Blaine, wrapping his arms tightly around his shoulders as Blaine pulled him into a hug

"Mm, I missed you baby" Blaine whispered into his ear, Kurt smiled and gave him a peck on the lips before he moved away from Blaine "Blaine, this is Chandler, Rachel Mercedes and Adam" Blaine said hello to everyone, his eyes lingered at 'Adam' though, he had this look on his face that he couldn't tell what it meant, he gave Blaine a once-over and crossed his arms over his chest. Kurt smiled and laced his fingers with Blaine's and said "and guys, this is Blaine Anderson, my husband"

Everyone said their hellos, Chandler a bit too excited to meet Blaine, but then again he was the most eccentric one in the group of his friends. Blaine then looked around before his eyes landed on Kurt and said "well, I'm sorry guys, but I'm gonna have to steal your friend away, it's been a long day and I miss my beautiful husband"

Mercedes and Rachel awed, at them, and so did Chandler, Adam still had the same expression on his face, but Blaine didn't let that get to him, instead, he wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer to his side. Kurt blushed at Blaine's words and said shyly "I'll see you tomorrow guys, bye"

"Bye, Kurt!" Everyone said and then Chandler added, just to tease Kurt "Go get it, boo!"

Kurt blushed when Blaine chuckled beside him and walked them towards their car. Once they settled inside, Blaine turned his body towards Kurt's and grabbed his face, giving him a long passionate kiss on the lips. Kurt moaned in surprise but immediately responded back, now that they were in the privacy of their own car. Blaine shoved his tongue into Kurt's mouth, letting his hand glide down Kurt's chest, groping his husband's body. Kurt pulled away from the lip lock to catch his breath, he moaned when Blaine's hand began riding up his thigh to feel his ass. "Blaine, we're still in the college parking lot, people can see"

"Fuck, I missed you so much, baby" Blaine said, and started to kiss and bite his neck instead, still refusing to pull away.

"I was only gone for 8 hours, that's almost as much time as you are in the office" Kurt said, gasping when Blaine slid his hand under his tight jeans to feel his ass.

Blaine growled and sucked his earlobe into his mouth before he said "well I was home, in our bed, lonely, the house isn't the same without you there, love"

Kurt smiled and rubbed his hand down Blaine's arm, trying to gently pry his needy husband off of him, as he looked around the parking lot and said "now you'll know how I feel when I have to wait for you to get back from work, come on and drive us out of here before some teacher catches me with my clothes off because you can't control yourself" Blaine pulled his hands away from Kurt's ass and settled back down in his own seat, he reached for his seat belt, briefly glancing around to see if anyone saw them, from afar he could see that familiar looking face of that blonde guy from Kurt's friend 'Adam' he could see that the guy was looking towards their car, probably just witnessed the entire exchange of kisses. Blaine smirked and drove them out of there. There was something unsettling about Adam, and he really didn't like the look that he gave Blaine, he would have to keep a close eye on Kurt; his husband was hot as hell, and any guy in their right mind would find Kurt sexy, he had to remind everyone around them that Kurt was his.

* * *

 **(TWO MONTHS LATER)**

Blaine and Kurt were now complete occupied, Blaine with his back to back meetings, and conferences with his dad and the rest of the company branch heads. And Kurt was preparing for his fall presentation and mid-terms, they were both so caught up with their own personal work, that sometimes they didn't see each other most of the day. With Blaine being busy with work, he did drive Kurt to college on his way to work but if his meeting got late he'd ask their personal driver to pick Kurt up from college after he informed Kurt.

Kurt, on the other hand, would come straight home, fix something for Blaine to eat when he came home from work, and then after having coffee with Mrs. Anderson in the afternoon, he would retrieve to their house study to work. The study belonged to Mrs. Anderson that he used, and after her insistence, he decided to use it. She told him that it would be easier for him to set up his studio work and equipment there because no one used it anymore. When Blaine arrived from work, he would first go straight to kiss his husband hello before he went down to have his dinner. The night was the only time they get to spend with one another, and if either one of them wasn't too tired, Blaine would take that advantage and tear off their clothes to make love to Kurt, though Kurt didn't mind it all, his hormones were all over the place lately, and every time he saw Blaine naked all he wanted was to be pushed down on the bed ad have Blaine fuck him through the night, he didn't care if on some occasions Blaine was a tad bit too rough on him; he loved it. After one or two occasions of forgoing protection, Kurt realized just how much he loved feeling Blaine with nothing in between them. So he had decided to take birth control pills instead, he was a male and then the tendency for him to be impregnated that easily was quite low in his case.

They would have to try to get pregnant without any birth control whatsoever and try for a long time before it actually happened. So Blaine took that to his advantage and stopped using condoms because truthfully there was something about having to come inside his husband and leave his mark there that was insanely erotic and turned him on even more.

It was Sunday and both Kurt and Blaine had finally gotten some time to themselves, they were sitting outside in the backyard, Kurt was sitting on the grass with Blaine behind him, as they soaked up the fresh air, Blaine looked up and said "It's getting cloudy, and the weather forecast says it's going to rain today"

"Thank god for that, the sun's been too much for my liking" The clouds began to rumble above them, Blaine got up and said "come on lets go inside"

"Mm, five more minutes" Kurt said, and closed his eyes, enjoying the cold wind blowing in his face, all of a sudden he felt a raindrop land on his cheek accompanied, with another and then before he knew it started to rain. Blaine jumped up to his feet and covered himself "shit, come on Kurt" he said as he ran towards the covered verandah. He made it just in time before he got wet from the rain, he brushed his damp curls back from his forehead and looked up to find Kurt still outside in the rain. But this time he was spinning around with his arms wide open in the rain, without a worry or care in the world about his clothes getting wet. Blaine chuckled and leaned against the column and stared at Kurt. He was something else, Kurt stopped spinning and pushed his hair away from his face he saw Blaine staring at him and walked up to him. When he reached him Blaine grabbed him by his waist and picked him up, Kurt yelped, wrapping his arm and legs around Blaine, when he was picked up, Blaine then carried him out until they were under the rain. Kurt smirked and wrapped his fingers in his wet curls, leaning his head down to give him a kiss.

"You're turning into a silly romantic, Blaine" Kurt said, pulling away from the kiss.

Blaine still had his grip on Kurt's thighs that were around his waist "You've turned me into one" he said, giving Kurt another kiss before he walked them back to the shade, Kurt dropped down to his feet when he heard his phone ringing on the garden table in the verandah, Blaine grabbed it for him and handed it to him.

"Hello?"

" _ **Hi, Kurt! It's Mercedes, listen, the guys and I are getting together at my place for the afternoon, you should come too"**_

"Oh, um, okay I'll have to think about it"

" _ **no, come on, you have to come, this is the first time we will be meeting outside of college and when we're all free, and Adam is coming to, you have to come"**_

"Okay, Mercedes," Kurt said and ended the call.

Blaine frowned and said, "you're going?"

"I don't have to go, it's just that Mercedes said that Chandler, Rachel, and Adam are coming over to her place for the afternoon, so she invited me too, but I don't have to go, I mean this is our weekend together with absolutely nothing to do"

"No, you should go"

"Really, are you sure? Don't say that for my feelings, I really don't mind-"

"Hey, no, come on, this is your college experience, and I don't want to stop you from having it, and tell you what, how about I come home from work a little early and we can both go out for dinner tomorrow night, how does that sound?"

Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his hands and kissed him softly, he pulled back only a little, their lips still brushing against one another, and he whispered "that sounds perfect"

* * *

 **(THE NEXT DAY)**

Blaine had just gotten home to pick Kurt up so they could leave for dinner, his husband was already dressed and ready to leave. They had just gotten down towards their car when Blaine's phone rang.

"Hello?"

" _ **Blaine! Please come here!"**_

"What? Sebastian? Are you okay?"

" _ **No! I'm not okay! Fuck! Please, I can't… I can't do this fuck, please come"**_

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

" _ **I can't tell you, just please come, I need your help I can't do this"**_

"Okay, you just stay put, I'm on my way, don't do anything got it"

" _ **Please, hurry"**_

Blaine shoved his phone back into his pocket, as Kurt said "what's wrong?"

"It's Sebastian, I don't know what happened, he won't tell me, he seemed to be panicking, I have to go and see what happened" Blaine said, gathering his keys from the table, he stopped to face Kurt when he said

"It's okay, don't worry about me, we can go out some other night, you should go and check if he's safe"

Blaine nodded and gave Kurt a peck on his lips "I'll be home soon as possible, I love you"

"Love you too, keep me posted," Kurt said watching Blaine leave.

* * *

When Blaine arrived at Sebastian's place he went straight inside in worry and found Sebastian sprawled on his lounge area couch, on his side. "Sebastian! What happened?"

Sebastian's head shot up when he heard Blaine, he immediately got up from the couch and wrapped his arms around Blaine "oh god! You're here"

"Sebastian, what's wrong?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"It's my mom, she… she wants me to get married to some family friend of ours" He said, and covered his face with his hands, letting a few stray tears roll down his face.

Blaine, stopped for a moment, he couldn't be serious, and he frowned and asked "wait what?"

"Yeah and, she is forcing me into this, and I told her no but I just can't Blaine, I can't get married" his friend said as if it was the end of the world for him.

"Wait… so you called me here, because your mom is telling you to get married?" Blaine asked, slowly, his anger now boiling inside of him, he left his husband home, for this?

"Yes!" Sebastian exclaimed.

Blaine pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to compose himself before he said "Sebastian… oh fuck, dude, come on are you serious? This was your emergency? It could have been talked over on the phone, it could have been discussed tomorrow, but you just called me to come over not because you're injured or worse, but because your mom is asking you to get married"

"Well, when you say it like that-"

"This isn't a joke Sebastian, I have priorities, I have a husband to go home to, this is ridiculous" Blaine said and began walking himself out of the front door.

"Well it's not my fault okay, it's your fault" Sebastian said, stopping Blaine in his tracks.

"How is it my fault?" Blaine asked.

"it's because of you I have to get married, I wanted to marry you, I waited for you, we both were going to be together forever, but then the Hummel's came in and now I can't marry someone from my dad's friends kid, I just can't because I still love you okay"

He sighed and ran his hand over his face in frustration, this was so messed up; he then gestured to Sebastian to sit down. Taking a seat beside him, after they both calmed down Blaine turned towards him and said "Sebastian, it's over now okay, you need to move on, I have, and you should too, you need to start taking your life seriously, and your mom is right, you can't just keep sitting around, partying, and expect things to go your way. Also, what we had is in the past, Sebastian, I'm happily married now, and you just need to accept that and move on" Sebastian didn't say anything after that, he remained quiet the entire evening until Blaine decided to go home.

* * *

After explaining the reason why Sebastian called him over, not mentioning the part about Sebastian talking about them getting married before Kurt, he settled down in bed beside Kurt getting ready to go to sleep. Kurt was lying on his side, facing the glass windows of their terrace and Blaine spooning him; Blaine sighed contently and mindlessly ran his hand over Kurt's stomach.

Kurt rested his hand on his husband's and asked

"Blaine?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think about us having kids?" He asked.

Blaine stopped running his hand over his stomach and perched up on his elbow to look down at Kurt, Kurt rolled over his back to look up at him "do you want to have kids?"

"I don't know, I've never thought about it actually, I mean, yeah the prospect that I'm one of the lucky few gay men who can conceive has always been a blessing for me; but I never thought someone would want to share that with me or use me for it, but yeah I always wanted to have kids"

Blaine smiled and ran his fingers across Kurt's cheek "well, I always wanted to have kids too, I love children, but this is about you and I, everything I do is for us, and I want you to be comfortable and ready when that happens"

"I don't know when I will be actually, but, do you want us to have a baby?"

"I'm happy with whatever you want, Kurt, we don't have to rush into this, it's only been 10 months since our marriage, and if that's what you want I'm here for you, but, full disclosure, I would love to have a child which is a symbol of our love… we're still young, you've started college, and you have 2 years of your education to go, so I want you to be sure if this is what you want"

Kurt thought for a moment, Blaine did have a valid point, he did have college life to live, but honestly? When was his life anything but normal? He got married out of the blue, he fell in love with the man he was forced to marry, and now he had continued his education, and it's not like his education will stop because of a baby, but he did want this experience. And this would be a symbol that he is Blaine's and Blaine will always know he had someone else to come home to.

So without a second thought, Kurt smiled and reached for the hem of Blaine's nightshirt, he rolled it over his chest to take it off. Blaine let him and pulled it over his arms before tossing it away.

Blaine paused for a moment, to see if this was really what Kurt wanted, Kurt smiled and wrapped his arms around his bare shoulders, he pulled Blaine down giving him kiss before he whispered against his lips "let's have a baby"

But before Blaine could start taking Kurt's clothes off, there was a knock on the door accompanied by more knocks, Blaine got up from the bed and grabbed his shirt, and he pulled it over his head and walked over to open the door to find his mom crying.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Blaine asked in worry, wrapping his arm around his mother's shoulder.

She gasped between breaths and said "Blaine… Y-your…"

"What?" he asked in urgency.

She looked up, her bottom lip trembling and tears streaming down her face as she said "Y-your dad… he… he had a heart attack, h-he s-stopped breathing"

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry, but I think I did mention a minor character death at the beginning of the fic right…**

 **So, hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **What's going to happen to Klaine now?**

 **Will Kurt get pregnant?**

 **What is Sebastian going to do now to get Blaine?**

 **What are Adam's intentions?**

 **Find out on the next update of soulmates! Review to inspire me some more to keep on writing,**


End file.
